Starting a Family
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Kendall and Katie -OC- have been married for a few years now and talks of starting a family have been tossed back and forth. Katie's condition makes conceiving difficult as well as both of their Hollywood careers. Soon enough, Katie becomes pregnant and dreams of starting a family become a reality, but with several surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

***AN* YES I AM BACK! I didnt really go anywhere though, I had started this story in late January or so and just finished it about a week ago (Beginning of August). The dog in this and many of my other stories, Shadow, is a dog based on my real canine companion of the same name. He passed away at the end of March and needless to say he took all my creativity and motivation with him. I have only just started to regain some ideas but I still lack the motivation to write, even when severely bored. For now, I am uploading this story to get it out of the way while I switch computers and start school. I will not stop writing but there will be a bit of a hiatus until I regain myself. As a side note, this chapter can probably be skipped, I hate this chapter to be honest but couldn't fix it to be the way I wanted. Look forward to the remaining chapters and more stories eventually.**

**I write these stories for my enjoyment only. Some may not like my style and others might. I upload them to have an extra backup of my collection. I put a lot of effort into some of these but mostly my time. I use writing as a sort of therapy; it brings me out of a harsh world to a place where everything is going right for a change. These stories revolve around a character based off of me. Katie is an OC and NOT Katie Knight. ***

"Katie, you're going to be late for your flight!" her mom called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" she replied as she grabbed a few last minute things.

Katie had already packed 2 weeks ago but was just going over her list one last time to make sure she had everything she needed. She was thumping all around upstairs, making such a noise that rattled the large house. She finally ran down the stairs with all of her bags in hand and her father helped pack everything in the car. Katie was leaving for LA again to shoot a new season of her current show Hills and Valleys. The show was about a school in a rich neighborhood that suddenly had to accommodate lower income students due to spending cuts and closing the school in the valley. The two social classes constantly clashed but not without merit as two girls, one form each side, learned that it's not what you have that makes a person popular.

Katie and her parents piled into the car after the last of her bags were packed and off they went to the airport. They waited around for a while once they arrived until her flight number was called. They waved to each other at the terminal until she was ushered forward, a security guard waiting to escort her to LA. She got comfortable in her seat and waited the half hour it took before it was time for take off. Although she had flown so many times before, each flight made her nervous and she gripped the arms of her chair as she sat back and took a deep breath. The plane began to move and slowly gained speed before taking off the tarmac and gliding into the air. She was relieved once the intercom stated that they had reached cruising altitude and she immediately got up to walk around to take the edge off.

The perks of being a celebrity meant she could afford first class, and on a flight in the middle of the week, there were very few other passengers so there was plenty of room for her to move around freely. It would be a few hours once she arrived but body guards were already waiting with her manager and assistant. Her bags were being wheeled out of the air port just as Katie arrived through the terminal, greeted by about 100 hundred screaming fans. She needed some space after her long flight so she took a moment to shake off her frustrations before signing a few autographs. Katie hadn't announced any dates for filming or travel yet there were still people who found out when she would be arriving. Sometimes she wondered if they waited for days. She had to leave for a meeting and her meet and greet was cut short. She said good bye to her waiting fans, apologized then ran out of the air port and jumped into a waiting SUV that sped off.

She was a bit jet lagged from the long flight but she had to attend the first meeting for the office executives. Katie was given a job at the Network headquarters when she was in town so she could give her input. Although she was 26, she was a big kid at heart and had a very creative imagination, making coming up with new products and pilots a bit easier on the Networks part. Once the meeting was over, she was driven home and she immediately went to bed. She woke up early the next morning, the bed still empty of anyone. Her husband, Kendall had left for LA a few days prior, he had a busy schedule and the BTR production crew wanted to get a jump on things. Katie was still busy with the Academy so she stayed behind until she was needed later in the week.

After Kendall finished his photo shoots and interviews with his band mates, they left on a quick promotional tour in South America, returning in 2 weeks to begin production on the newest season of their show. Katie had a few days off before her show began production so she spent it, getting settled into her second home, Kendall and Katie bought together in a secluded gated community in Beverly Hills. Kendall had sold his old home that his mother purchased for him and his band mates to live in once their fame took off and they could leave the Palm Woods. It was a generous space at about 2,000 square feet, more than enough for the two of them and Katie's dog, Shadow.

Once production started, she was busy much of the day, from morning until late at night sometimes. She went to bed as soon as she got home most nights. She left Shadow home this time, only planning on being in LA for about 3-4 months but also because Shadow had gotten injured the day before she left and although he wanted to go, he wasn't fit to travel. She didn't like the feeling of being in the big house alone but she was so tired, it didn't make that big of a difference. When Kendall returned, their schedules were similar but they didn't have much time to really spend with one another and their days off, never coincided with each other. This time around, they were at different studios altogether rather than on opposite sides of 1 lot; making it that much harder to see each other during the day.

Kendall was allowed to have visitors on occasion so Katie did stop in on her days off to say hi to Kendall and the other guys who were just as close to her as they were with each other. It was often that Katie's friend, Jess, the first person she met in LA, was at the studio as well, her and James had really hit it off and had been dating for a few years now. In fact Katie noticed the ring on her friends finger and started with the questions; she didn't deny it and spilled the beans.

"Yes, I'm getting married!" Jess exclaimed

"Oh my god! Congratulations, Jess!" Katie said

"Thank you! I'm so happy, I never thought he would propose so soon!" Jess replied

"I didn't think he'd finally grow up and settle down at all! Haha!" Katie joked

"I know, but you'd be surprised at home much James has matured. I really do love him and he's great. He's always been there for me and we just get along so well, I couldn't say no! Not that I wanted to!" Jess explained

"I'm so happy for you, Jess! Did you pick a date yet?" Katie asked

"Yes, actually I did! I just sent out invitations 2 weeks ago, didn't you get yours?" Jess replied

"No, I didn't, I left home a month ago, I had a meeting to attend to first before I started filming." Katie explained

"Oh, well it should be home waiting for you, I would never forget my best friend! Besides I want you to be my maid of honor!" Jess said

"For real!?" Katie questioned

"Yes!" Jess said excitedly

"Ahhh!" Katie squealed before jumping into Jess' arms. "Thank you so much, Jess, it'll be an honor to be your maid of honor!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, you're my closest friend out here, everyone else left me when I became famous. I tried not to change but I guess it didn't matter…At least I know who my real friends are now." Jess said.

"I'll be here for you whenever I can." Katie assured.

"I know." Jess replied "The wedding is in August. We're having it early only because I had most of my wedding plans in place already; I've been thinking about this day since I was a teenager. Plus we've been engaged for a few months now, I just waited to tell everyone through invites kind of as a surprise I guess."

"That's a creative way to do it. I'll be home by the time August rolls around but I'll come back for this; you're having it here right?" Katie asked

"Yes. 2 days after the guys return from their summer tour on the 20th, we'll be getting married at Malibu Beach." Jess replied

"I'll be there! I might have some work to do at the Academy but it can wait a week while we celebrate." Katie said.

"I cant wait to start our new life together though; I know the first year can be a strain on a new couple but I'm ready to face it head on." Jess smiled

"I'm sure you guys will do fine, there will be some ups and downs, for sure but don't focus on the negatives." Katie assured

"I don't do it on purpose, but I understand what you mean." Jess sighed

"Are you still going to be active in Hollywood or are you retiring?" Katie asked

"I havent decided yet…I mean I'm having a lot of fun doing all my tours and stuff but at the same time, I'm kind of tired of it; maybe I could use a bit of a break and then return to it later. Although I want to start a family soon, I'm 28 years old and while it is still young, I want to make sure I can fulfill my dreams of being a parent before its too late." Jess explained

"Hard to picture James as a father after knowing him as long as I have…He'll probably be a great father though so don't worry." Katie smiled to herself

"It might take him some time to adjust from his party life but I'm sure he would be a great dad. What about you and Kendall?" Jess asked

"What about us?" Katie asked confused

"Have you thought about kids?" Jess pushed

"Well, we've never talked about it that much to be honest. We're both so busy so its just not the right time. I'm also not sure if I really want kids, I mean I do but can I handle it. Not only that, I'm still not completely better yet…" Katie explained

"Oh, right…sorry, I forgot…" Jess tapered off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm getting there at least, I just try to keep it as safe as I can, I already had one miscarriage and it was heartbreaking. I was so emotionally destroyed, I felt as though I went 10 steps backwards. I wanted to fill the void of it but at the same time I didn't want to chance it. One day we'll try again I'm sure, but I don't want it to become sometime we obsess about." Katie reassured

"You talked to him about it?" Jess asked

"No. He doesn't know, I miscarried…I'd like to keep it that way for now. He needs to keep his mind on his work and not me being pregnant or not. He's a down to earth guy and I know he'd support me through it and be a great dad, but at the same time, he deserves as much of his life as he can get. If and when I get pregnant again, I'll let him know then." Katie said.

"Ok. Your secret is safe with me, I wont tell a soul." Jess promised

"Thanks, Jess." Katie smiled

"No problem; just remember what you told me: 'Focus on the positives!'" Jess exclaimed

"I will." she smiled. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Hello ladies." Logan said peaking his head in.

"Hi Logan." they said together.

"Have either of you seen James? He went to the bathroom about 10 minutes ago and he hasn't come back yet." Logan asked

"Was he even in the bathroom?" Katie asked

"No. I thought maybe he came by to say hi." Logan replied

"No, he hasn't come in here." Jess said.

"Would you like us to help you find him?" Katie offered

"Wait a minute." he said before exiting into the hall and yelling to one of the stage hands who had called to him. "Never mind, he showed up. He went to the snack table downstairs to get an apple. I got to get back to work, see you later." He left, shutting the door and leaving the girls to continue their discussion as they talked about the wedding.

***AN* Honestly I know this chapter sucks. I couldn't get it to come out right or the way I wanted to. It bothers me but I needed an opening of some sort and didn't have any other ideas. Sorry you had to go through this one but I wanted to upload all the chapters in order so I knew where I left off and make sure I didn't skip anything in the upload section of my computer.***


	2. Chapter 2

The months passed quickly and soon Kendall was off on his tour with the rest of the band and she stayed for the first two that were held in southern California before seeing them off at 4am. She dropped Kendall off at the studio lot where the buses and trailers waited to hit the road, all lined up. They boarded and after another half hour of doing a final check, the entourage headed off. Katie got in her car and followed them for about a mile before turning off and headed back home. All her things were packed and ready to go, she just waited for her ride and body guard to head to the airport.

She slept most of the flight home, waking up just before the announcement to land. Once she was home safe and sound, her body guard left to await his next assignment. She brought her things to her room and spent a few hours just kicking back since it was so late in the afternoon. She was still set in LA time but it would wear off in a few days. It was quiet until her parents came home and she ran down to greet them as the each walked in the door after a hard days work. They were happy to see their daughter and her mom almost immediately gave Katie her mail, remembering that Katie said she was expecting an invite.

"Here's your mail. You have something from Jess, so I assume it is their wedding invitation. It must be so exciting! I know I couldn't have been happier when I saw my friends getting married. You said she was getting married to James?"

"Yes she is."

"Good for them. It's about time they settled down."

"I'm surprised James actually made the commitment, he's such a party animal and too wild." her father added. Him and James didn't get along to well, James was immature at times and it caused a rift when the two were in a room together due to her father's somewhat conservative nature.

"He's changed a bit, I think what he needed was to actually get into a relationship so he could find out what he was missing out on and how to act. He never had much of a childhood since he was always penalized for everything. His mom always wanted him to be this proper child so he could take over the business. Do you know how much that can harm a kid? Not to have any fun? He didn't know any better and once he grew up and learned what fun was, that's all he wanted. It was just a matter of retraining. I think if you two crossed paths now, you'd be pleasantly surprised and get along pretty well. " she explained.

"Maybe. In time I'm sure, but I'm not ready to sit down with him just yet." her father replied

"You can talk to him at the wedding. We got an invite too." Katie's mother said, waving the invite.

"Why on earth would I travel half way across the world to go to a wedding?" Katie's father said sarcastically

"Because Jess is one of your 'adopted' daughters. And, she named me the Maid of Honor." Katie explained rather proudly

"Oh honey congratulations!" her mother screamed

"Thanks, Mom, I'm so excited for it." She said hugging her mom.

Afterwards Katie opened the invitation ever so carefully and took out the elaborate card. It was a thick piece of card-stock, the writing very elegant and gave off the faintest hint of lavender. She read it's contents then put it back inside its envelope to put away in her desk for safe keeping. Kendall called later that night and she told him about the card, sending a picture of it to him. It would be awhile before they would be able to talk again, although they usually had a lot of free time on tour, much of their free time would be spent in their traveling recording studio or in interviews and photo shoots for promotional material.

"Don't worry, Katie, in a few weeks I'll be in Connecticut and we can spend the whole day together. I already made sure that nothing would be booked on the days I'm there, except for one shoot and interview between sound check of course." He assured. Coming to CT was more than a few weeks away, the tour would last about 3 months and it would take at least a month to get halfway across the states due to all of the carnivals and festivals on the way through the Midwest.

Katie kept herself busy although she missed Kendall deeply naturally. She counted down the days she would be able to see him. His calls were few and far between as he had said but he did text her when he could, usually at night just before he went to sleep, if he even made it that long that is. His days were long and right after the shows, they spent the hour or 2 it took to clear everything out in their dressing room. They would relax or take turns taking a shower before loading up the bus with their gear and heading off to the next city. Many nights, they would just be so tired from the lack of sleep from short bus rides or bumpy express ways, that they would just crash as soon as they hit their bunks.

The day of the CT concert arrived and Katie spent some of the late morning and early afternoon at the Academy, just filling out some paperwork; her classes already cancelled long ago in preparation for today. After she did what she had too, she took the rest of the day off and took off upstate towards one of the largest venues in the state. She was greeted by Big Time Rush's security guards and they let her in right away, without any problems, greeting her with earnest. She was directed to their dressing room and she sat in wait while the guys were busy with sound check. She made herself comfortable and had a few snacks before turning on the TV. She spent a little over 2 hours alone before she got bored and began to wander around. She had been to this venue a few times and knew her way around and when she got to the stage, it was fairly quiet, only the sound of the workers remained.

The guys had gone on to their interview and photo shoot on the 2nd floor of the venue. Their tour manager had wandered back down to the stage and noticed Katie hanging around and greeted her. He directed her upstairs if she wanted to hang out and watch everything go down but she declined, wanting to stay out of everyone's way. She'd see Kendall soon enough, they were going out on a small date night like date, just to spend an hour or 2 together before the concert. She hadn't been feeling well for much of the day so she wasn't all that hungry but she was looking forward to the concert later and hoped she would be better or at least be able to hold out.  
Just before their little date, Katie spent some time in the bathroom feeling very nauseous and anxious. The ill feeling had come on so strong and so suddenly, she panicked. She had spent about 20 minutes in the bathroom and the guys had just finished their sound check and came into the dressing room. Carlos noticed Katie's things and Kendall immediately looked around, looking for her.

"Look's like she's in the bathroom." Logan observed. Katie came out after a few minutes, the pain in her gut settling down enough to be bearable. She hadn't heard the guys come in so when she came out, she was immediately tackled by Kendall and lifted into the air. She wasn't expecting it and as much as she missed him, she didn't want to be handled and let out a yelp of pain, which made Kendall stop immediately.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? I'm sorry if I hurt you." he said putting her down.

"No, its fine. I just wasn't expecting to be handled; I didn't know you guys were back." she said with a smile; mustering up the strength she had to hide her pain and discomfort. "You scared me, that's all."

"Oh, sorry about that." Kendall said roughing her up.

Sound check ran late and therefore there wasn't enough time to go out but Katie didn't mind. She wasn't feeling as bad anymore but she really didn't want to do too much. She hid it well, but Kendall picked on a few subtle hints. He didn't ask, but she was ignoring and he decided he should too, even though he was fairly concerned. Soon it was time for the actual show and Katie was escorted to the VIP box in the back of the venue. She stayed for about 45 minutes before feeling ill again and headed back to the dressing room. The walk made her feel much better and instead of going back to the box, she decided to just chill in the lounge of the dressing room. She had gotten herself comfy and in about 20 minutes, she was out like a light.

She woke up tired and sweaty but it was morning. She looked around to see herself in a plush bed in a hotel room; Kendall was sprawled on the couch. She was confused for a moment before she pieced the night together; she figured Kendall must have brought her to the hotel room but she felt bad that she had been such a burden, he deserved to sleep on a bed after being in the bus for so long. It was just after 6am and Katie was feeling much worse. Her bag was sitting on the floor and she quietly pulled out the first aid kit and grabbed the thermometer and took it to the bathroom. In about 20 seconds the meter beeped and showed a fever of 102. She pulled out some paper and left Kendall a note and left the hotel to find her car. She stumbled through the hall for a little bit as she tried to gain her bearings, she was weak and tired despite sleeping for about 10 hours. One of the body guards, Barry, say her wandering and clearly she didn't look to well.

"Katie? What are you doing up?" Barry asked

"I don't feel well so I'm going home. Do you know where my car is?" Katie asked nicely but with a hint of impatience due to her discomfort.

"Yeah, it's in the back with all of our trucks and busses. I don't think you should drive; you don't look well at all. Tell you what, let me grab Jake and he'll follow us and I'll drive you home, OK? I don't want you to be alone or driving. Just stay put." he said. Katie did as she was told and although he was gone for no more than a minute, she could no longer stand and slid to the floor. With a little help from Barry, he got her back on her feet, grabbed her bag and walked with her and Jake to the cars. Katie fell asleep again on the ride home and once there, Barry helped her to the door and left her to fend for herself once she was safely inside.

Katie's head was pounding and it felt heavy, she crawled into bed and slept for the rest of the day waking up only to get some water and then went back to bed for the night. Calls and texts went unanswered from Kendall, the band and staff as well as her parents. They learned later that she didn't feel well but were concerned. After about 3 days she was back to her self and was up walking around; no more fever although she wasn't hungry and still weak.

She felt bad that she didn't get to spend the day with Kendall like they planned but he was more concerned about her health, knowing how unpredictable it was. Since her recovery was so quick, it was written off as one of her episodes from her condition and blood tests confirmed it. She was fine now though and was back to her self in about a day once her levels were back to normal. Usually her episodes weren't that bad, this was definitely out of the norm but it didn't raise any red flags.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few months, she felt better than ever, no other health problems. She was eating well, full of energy and life. Jess and James' wedding was next weekend and Katie was busy packing her things to make another trip across the country. She'd be gone for about 3 weeks. 1 week to help Jess before the wedding before the guys got back from tour, 1 week off and then 1 week of work at Network headquarters. Packed and ready to go, Katie took off rather suddenly the morning of her flight, saying a quick goodbye to her parents as the whole family left at once; Katie into a cab and her parents to their jobs.

The flight felt longer than usual and she was a bit anxious; she didn't have a body guard with her this time and she felt vulnerable. She wasn't used to going too many places without one nowadays. Even though she was married and not in the celebrity scene as she used to be, she was still the very popular actress. Her show was at the top in ratings for the network and her original songs were catching up as well. She was met at the LA airport by airport security who escorted her through baggage claim and out to the awaiting car that took her straight home.  
She spent a few days getting the house in order after it being closed up for half a year. The guys would be returning on Thursday and the wedding was that Saturday. Guests would be arriving all week and while most were staying at a hotel, Katie's parents and Kendall's mom would be staying in the Knight's little house. Compared to the roomy 6,000 square foot home in Connecticut Katie shared with her parents, the 1,500 square foot house they lived in while in LA would be a tight fit for everyone. It would only be for a few days so she was sure they would make it work. She had a lot to do in terms of shopping for food and prepping the rooms for arrival.

Katie was a pretty good home maker, despite being a big star and not all that girly. She was smart and knew her way around a kitchen and laundry room but she also knew house maintenance when Kendall wasn't around. She learned that from her father from a very young age; how to work her way around a tool box. On Tuesday, she was busy helping Jess with the final preparations of the wedding. Katie was also busy with her own wedding duties such as getting her dress tailored. Time was of the essence and hers hadn't come back yet and she needed to try it on. Although she worried about the fit because she had been feeling a bit bloated the last few days, noticing a tightness to some of her jeans.

Mrs. Knight arrived on Wednesday and helped both Katie and Jess with home making and wedding plans. Thursday morning, Katie's parents arrived at the airport, it was too early in the morning for Katie to get up after her late night with Jess at her bachelorette party the night before. Mrs. Knight was already up and noticed the note on Katie's calendar in the kitchen and went to pick up her parents so she could sleep in. Mrs. Knight and Katie's parents rarely talked, living in different states but Katie's mom got along well as the two ladies chatted up the car. Mr. Pryszweic sat admits the noise, just wanting to get away from it.

The tiny house was filling up fast but it wasn't until late at night that Kendall finally strolled in the door. The house was quiet, after everyone had already gone to bed so he tiptoed his way to the bedroom and slipped into bed with his wife. He cuddled her for a bit but she didn't stir, she was a sound sleeper and his light and gentle touch didn't disturb her slumber. He soon fell asleep as well and awoke the next morning to find himself alone. The house was full of activity down stairs as breakfast finished, Kendall got himself out of bed and threw on some pants before heading down stairs. He was greeted by hugs and kisses from his mom, Katie's mom and then Katie herself right before she left to head to Jess's house for one last run through of everything.

Jess was in a panic now that the wedding was so close. She was nervous about things going wrong, things missing and so on. She hadn't heard from James yet and it only added to the stress. Katie assured her that the guys did come home last night since Kendall came home and most likely James was just sleeping. She pried the phone out of Jess's hands to try and calm her and get her to focus on the chores for the day. There was a rehearsal later in the day for everyone so if she didn't see or hear from James yet, she would by then. Katie kept the thought in the back of her mind though, what if James was having second thoughts? It wasn't totally unlike him or at least his old self anyway but she hated to think that James would even consider a stunt like this. She barely said good morning and welcome home to Kendall before she left this morning so she didn't know about anything that might have gone down over the tour.

Rehearsal went over without a hitch and everyone knew their places and whatnot. Jess was more at ease now that she saw James was safe and sound, although tired and that everyone was satisfied with the event thus far. She spent months planning everything to the letter and wanted it to go perfectly and seeing everyone do as they should without instruction made her stress seemingly fly away. Tomorrow was the big day and everyone was excited.

The wedding was beautiful; elaborate yet upscale, and as rehearsed, everything went over big. The day was spent having fun with the newly weds and the party went well into the night. Once all was said and done, instead of going home, Katie and Kendall rented a room at the nearby hotel, Suites, to avoid waking the house and to have some alone time. Katie and Kendall, along with Logan and Carlos, helped the newly weds clean and pack up their things into James' truck. James made a trip home with Logan to help unload everything before returning to the hotel with his bride.

A little drunk, Kendall was a bit rowdy in the halls but soon quieted down once Logan pushed him back towards his hotel room and saw Katie asleep. He settled down in bed next to her and fell asleep pretty quickly. He woke up the next morning with a hangover and refused to do much of anything. Katie took care of him for a little bit but she had work to do and soon left him to sleep it off. She went back home where naturally, it was noticed that she and Kendall didn't return last night. She quickly waved off the embarrassing questions, assuring both sides that there were no grandchildren for them in any current plans.

She had a week off to do whatever she wanted but she had other ideas. Plans were in the works for a 2nd Academy; to have one on the West Coast. She was still brainstorming it actually but she thought it might be a good idea. The east coast school was starting to reach current limits, and although there was plenty of room to expand on the over 600 acres, she didn't want to exhaust the land with buildings. Finding land in California wouldn't be too hard but price was a big factor. Katie was rich beyond her wildest dreams but she was still frugal with big purchases.

With these plans taking up much of her time and her trying to keep it under wraps until everything was in place, she often worked her self a little too hard, as she stretched herself out over many projects to complete it faster. Kendall and her family worried about her long nights but she never explained them. She did take some time out for Kendall of course, they hadn't seen each other for a while and she missed him a lot. They spent each night cuddled in bed to recharge but Kendall wanted a little more than that. Katie was too tired and out of focus to really tend to him and naturally he got a little upset at that; feeling a bit neglected but he kind of understood how busy she was. Their schedules conflicted all the time and this was no different so he just had to get used to it.

The week off came and went quickly and it was back to work she went. Kendall had no other work to do for a while; he had a promotional tour in Europe starting in late September to just before Thanksgiving in November but until then, time was all his. He went to work with Katie and hung out in her office as she attended the first meetings of the newest marketing cycle. She got straight to work on the paperwork for her designs that she had worked on over the summer. She was ahead in her work and everything went smoothly and quick. The rest of the days were a breeze but strangely she still felt tired despite the rest she had gotten. She figured she might be going through another episode but things didn't seem to be adding up right.

At the end of the week, an office party was held to send off the employees for the remainder of the year; keeping only those that were truly necessary for the office to function. Katie celebrated quietly with her fellow coworkers, engaging in conversation when provoked; many were curious about happenings in her life and how Kendall was doing. Kendall was invited but he had to attend a meeting of his own to sort out a schedule before leaving in a few days for Europe. She felt a bit misplaced at the office and although she was an introvert and not one for social interaction, she just didn't feel like conversing or even being there. Most of these people were quite nice and friendly to her, treating her as an equal so she couldn't think of a reason why she felt this way; she just wanted to go home and sleep forever. She played it off as being burnt out from all the work and tried her best to remain focused and engaging.

As hard as she tried, an hour slowly went by and she had begun to feel physically ill. She excused herself once to the bathroom to get some air. She felt hot but when she took a quick temperature, it came back normal. She splashed some water on her face, dried it off, took a few breaths and returned but it wasn't long before a headache started to creep in. the lights and sounds of the party were starting to echo in her head as it pounded and throbbed from every little thing, taking what little energy she had left and forcing her to sit down. She sat quietly in the corner of the room to try and shake it off but the pain was debilitating. She opened her eyes to look around and couldn't see clearly. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes but nothing improved.

She was pale, sweaty and clearly not right and she caught a few coworkers attention. The party came to a halt as everyone surrounded Katie to try and help her and see what was wrong. She could hear people talking but she couldn't hear their actual words, all she could hear were muffled sounds along with the blurred vision. The room felt as if it were spinning, she was warm yet cold at the same time, she could feel herself shaking slightly, having a slightly uncontrollable tremor as her muscles contracted before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

The blackness soon turned lighter, almost like a switch and slowly she was able to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and her body was weak. She was met with bright lights and so many noises; everything was still blurry and muffled but she could make out new voices, almost in a panic. One of the muffles sounded familiar, kind of like her name. She didn't have the strength to look around or to keep her eyes open more than the 10 seconds she already did and everything faded to black again.

It felt like it was only a few minutes, maybe even seconds but when she opened her eyes again, she wasn't met with the same noises that echoed in her head; instead, she was in a dark room. She heard new noises but still didn't have the strength to move. She looked around the room, only moving her eyes and feeling them strain with every movement. Her senses were starting to come back slowly and she could feel the stiff blankets she was lying on. She could feel and hear all of the equipment that was attached to her as it moved, rumbled or made other soft noises to do it's job of keeping her breathing.

She was tired but she couldn't fall back asleep for more than a few minutes at a time. She had no idea what was going on and she couldn't see or do much for herself. She had no recollection of anything, not that she was really trying to remember. What little excitement it all was, it was enough to put her to sleep for a while. The next time she awoke it was bright in the room but it was natural light from the windows where light was seeping in through the half shut blinds. She was still weak and a bit sore but she had more energy this time and she was able to look around.

This time she recognized the hospital surroundings and at the sight of all the equipment around her bed and attached to her, her heart started racing, which in turn, made her heart monitor go haywire. She jumped at the sudden alarm, making matters worse. She tried to breathe but the tube in her throat wouldn't let her take in the air she needed. A team of nurses came rushing in to see what was wrong; they tried to make her settle down as they adjusted each machine. Katie was soon in a full blown panic attack and there was no choice but to give her a sedative through her IV which calmed her down in a matter of seconds. It wasn't enough to put her out completely, just enough to make her sleepy again.

It was still actually pretty early in the morning, just after 6:30 when she woke up. It was 4 days after the company party. Kendall didn't learn about what had happened until the next morning; no one had thought to call him and let him know what was going on. He called her only once that evening, wondering where she was before remembering the office party. He was too tired after his long day at work to go to the party himself so he just crawled into bed for a good night's sleep. At 8am the next morning was when he got the call and he rushed straight to the hospital where none of the doctors could seem to give him an answer as to what was wrong with his wife.

There were several tests that could be done to at least narrow things down and then more tests that could conclude what was wrong but as of right now, all options were off the table until her overall condition improved. Kendall sat with her all day, refusing to leave for food; eventually he had fainted himself from exhaustion and Logan came to pick him up. Kendall woke up in Logan's house, confused as to why he was there. He was sweaty and shaken from a bad dream that he couldn't quite remember. He stumbled to the kitchen to find Logan sitting at the table on his laptop, checking his stocks.

"Morning." Kendall said.

"Hey. Sleep well?" Logan asked

"Yeah…I guess. I don't remember much of anything though…what happened last night?" Kendall asked rubbing his head. It didnt hurt but things were kind of echoing.

"Nothing. You've been asleep for the past day and a half or so." Logan replied nonchalantly

"Huh...?" Kendall muttered confused as ever.

"You passed out from exhaustion at the hospital." Logan explained

"…What was I-" he began before cutting himself off. Everything came rushing back to him and Logan just looked to Kendall with a look of heartbreak on his face. "oh my god…! Logan, I need to get to the hospital!"

"Ok, ok, relax! I'll take you, don't worry but right now, visiting hours arent open yet. You arent allowed in ICU all day and night." Logan tried to say through Kendall's panic.

"Damnit! I want to know what's going on! I missed 2 days and I still don't know anything, have you heard anything?" Kendall said grabbing Logan.

"No. I havent. In fact I don't know why she's even in there…they wouldn't tell me…" Logan started

"All I know is that while she was at the office party, she started to look and feel sick and then less than an hour later, she was on the floor having a seizure and then she was unresponsive…" Kendall started as he recalled the latest events.

"Is she epileptic?" Logan asked.

"No. never had a seizure in her life. She's perfectly healthy other than a genetic condition that was in check." Kendall mentioned.

"POC Syndrome?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, that one." Kendall replied.

"I thought she was over that?" Logan asked curiously

"Not quite. She had a few treatments left before she would be cured but she was almost there. I told the doctors about it but the signs she's showing has nothing to do with it or anything related. They cant do any tests until her condition improves. She's been in a coma like state for 3 days…" Kendall explained

"Kendall, I'm sorry. I wish I could help in someway…." Logan said comforting his best friend.

"I know, Logan, it's ok, just knowing kind of helps." Kendall sighed.

"I'm here for you man, anytime." Logan said, patting Kendall on the shoulder. Kendall sat in a slump at the table for a few minutes in silence before Logan got up to grab some cereal. "Here, you need to eat. I know it's the last thing on your mind right now, but if you want to see Katie, you cant be passing out from lack of food." he said sliding a bowl of Cheerios in front of him. Kendall just stared at it until Logan pulled out a spoon in front of him. He slowly grabbed it and took another minute before digging in unenthusiastically.

Time went by so slowly to him; visiting hours for ICU didn't start until 9am and it was only just before 8. He finally urged Logan to just take him to the hospital so they could wait there instead and maybe get some info while they waited. Logan obliged and they hopped into his Corvette. Once at the hospital they went straight upstairs to the ICU but were forced to wait in the main lobby since the doors were shut. As soon as they opened, Kendall flew off the couch and to the nurse at the door. She recognized him from before and filled him in on what was going on.

"Glad to see you on your feet again, Mr. Knight! I have some good news for you, come on inside so we can talk." she said with a smile. He followed her closely, anxious to hear what she had to say. Logan stood outside in the hall curious as to what they were talking about. Kendall turned to see Logan still outside and told him to come in; Logan obliged and hurried in after them. The nurse led them to the attending doctor's desk and another nurse came in to brief them on the doctor's notes.

"We've got some good news for you, Mr. Knight. Katie woke up this morning and put up a fight so she's getting stronger. She had a panic attack but we settled that pretty quickly. Her reflexes and senses seem to be getting stronger and as such, we began to run some tests. So far we are still at a bit of a loss as to what is wrong but once we get more results back we can start narrowing it down." she said.  
Kendall let out a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair. Logan gave him a reassuring pat.

"That's my girl. She's always been a fighter; she's a tough cookie." Kendall sighed

"She's not out of the woods just yet, this is just one step in the right direction." she corrected

"I understand, I just feel at ease now that she's at least awake." Kendall said

"You're right, that does help. You can go in to see her, just try to keep the excitement to a minimum; we should have the test results back within a few hours and then we'll go from their. Whatever changes or news we come across, we will keep you filled in." she assured  
"Thank you." Kendall said.

"You're welcome." she replied

"Can I go in too I just want to say hi." Logan asked

"Sure." she said with a smile. "Just keep it simple."

"Will do." he replied.

Quietly the duo walked into her room; Kendall gave a light knock on the door frame after he entered to get her attention. She looked over slowly before acknowledging them with a soft wave. Her heart monitor went up slightly, excited to have some visitors.

"Easy now, you need to stay calm." Kendall whispered. He took her hand in his and then leaned over to kiss her forehead. He stroked her hair gently as he looked into her eyes. He could feel her grasping his hand weakly and he just held tight for a few moments. "Someone wants to say hello to you." he continued before moving out of the way. Logan walked up with a soft smile on his face. She raised her other arm to gesture a hug and Logan reciprocated gently, giving her a peck on the cheek."

"Glad to see you're awake, you had us all worried; especially Kendall. He didn't leave your side unless he had to." he started, glimpsing at Kendall. He looked back to Katie and wished her well. "You get better soon alright? I'll leave you two alone for now." he continued she couldn't respond due to the tube in her throat but she did squeeze his hand to say goodbye. "Call me if you need anything, Kendall."

Kendall spent the day at her bed side. She was taken in and out for all kinds of tests and he was left to himself for much of the day's visiting hours. Since her condition was improving, although very little, Kendall was granted permission to stay the night. A fold away bed was brought out for him to sleep on and almost as soon as he hit it, he fell asleep, leaving Katie awake. She was awake for another hour or 2 before she slowly conked off herself. She awoke around 5 and had become a bit restless; she was still achy and tired but she was bored and cranky, yet still in a good mood. The night shift nurses were still on duty and would be switching soon with their morning shift partners, as such, their rounds had become shorter and therefore unaware of Katie's state. Her readings were normal and she was still tranquilized from before so she was fairly calm.

Kendall was lightly snoring and although she couldn't make a sound, she thought it best to let him sleep. He looked as though he needed it, as light bags had formed under his eyes. When the shifts changed, Katie's attending nurse finally came into her room; she was quiet upon noticing Kendall and went straight to work on checking Katie's vitals, readings and her overall condition. Things were looking positive still but her progress was a bit slow, if not perhaps starting to fall again. The results of yesterdays tests were starting to come in and the readings were all over the place but now the doctors had something to go on. A few more tests were ordered with hopes these new results would put everything in perspective.


	5. Chapter 5

*AN* To save myself the trouble, I will be using my 'Dialogue Key' to distinguish between speakers. As always, My character is **BOLD**; Kendall is I_TALICS_; a third party is UNDERLINED and an extra speaker will have no font change. This will only stand if a character has been introduced and is making numerous statements/interacting with a main character or is a recurring character. Nurses, doctors or other characters that have been introduced but make small or few statements will have the standard he said/she said in their dialogue.*

When Kendall woke up, it was almost 10am. The normally quiet ICU was full of activity as patients were wheeled in and out, Katie being one of them. Kendall looked around to see that she was gone. He got up to ask for any news but quickly learned he need the bathroom first. Once he was all set, he came back out and was about to head out the door when Katie was wheeled back in. She was asleep, tired out from the adventure and all the tests. The nurses worked to put everything back together again and made sure all her machines were on and functioning at the right level. Kendall didn't interrupt but he wanted to ask so many questions. Once they finished, he followed them out to ask but they had no news for him, not just yet anyway.

He sat quietly in Katie's room and read a sports magazine. It wasn't long before he started to hear Katie stir again and he went straight to her. Her eyes started to fill with tears and she was clearly uncomfortable. Her heart monitor began to go up and a nurse came in and shut it off.

"Glad to see you awake! That tube must be bothering you something awful, isn't it? That's why I'm here, I need to check a few things and then we'll work to get you switched to regular oxygen instead." she said softly. She did her work and left to call a doctor and in a few minutes she came back with another nurse and a doctor soon followed. The doctor checked over the notes in Katie's file and the machines surrounding her before using some medical lingo. Katie was moved to a sitting up position and prepared to extract the tube.

"Alright now, I want you to take a deep breath and on the count of three I want you to exhale as hard as you can. Ready? 1. 2. 3! Breathe out!" he said loudly. With all her strength she could muster, she exhaled with a slight force and the tube was extracted in mere seconds. She coughed and coughed, struggling to breathe at the same time. She just didn't have the strength to exert such effort to cough up the tickle and aches in her throat from the tube. An oxygen mask was placed over her face and she was laid back down. Kendall watched from the back, helpless as he watched his wife, struggle with such a simple endeavor.

Soon, she was quiet again and of course tired. She faded in and out for a few minutes before finally dozing off. Kendall sat by her bed side and just watched as she slept peacefully, relieved that she was breathing on her own and no longer had a machine to d it for her. Things were looking up, he felt, but at the same time, he still didn't have very many, if any answers. Almost as if someone was reading his mind, he heard a knock on the door. He turned to see the doctor standing there, clipboard in hand and a serious look on his face. Kendall felt his heart sink and although he didn't know if anything was wrong, he could just feel it emanating from the doctor's presence. He got up and followed the doctor outside so as not to disturb Katie's slumber.

"Come, let's sit, shall we?" he gestured, heading to his desk.

Kendall sat in one of the comfy blue chairs while the doctor walked to his swivel chair on the other side. "The test results came back a while ago and I was just looking them over. Most of them are coming back with either negative results or mixed results, however, we might have a lead from….let me see, which one was it…? Oh yes, here it is! The blood work we did, gave mixed results as well but it pointed us to a new and more straight forward direction. We might need to conduct more tests, just to confirm but with her symptoms we might just have it. However I must warn you, this might be hard to handle…" he said gently. Kendall's heart jumped to his throat, he didn't know what to think of this, he hadn't even heard the news and he was already this anxious. He wanted to know, straight forward the number one question on his mind but he couldn't find a way to get the words from his brain to his mouth nor could he find the strength to say them. He trembled in his seat and tried to fight back the tears and stay strong as he looked around the room and shuffled in his seat. The doctor was patient and let him jostle around as he got the courage to finally speak.

"Is…is…god I cant do this….is she going to….to die?" he said choked up. He was loosing his battle to stay strong.

"Well, I cant say yes but I cant say no either. I know this is tough but let me start from the beginning so I can explain better. The blood tests, not only showed the count we were looking for but it also showed a different count. Your wife is pregnant." he said. Kendall's eyes lit up at the news but at the same time he was confused. "I don't know any other details on the pregnancy, that is all I know. I cant even tell you how far along-"

"_About 4 months."_ Kendall said quickly

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked confused.

"_She'd be about 4 months along. That's how long it's been since we've…well, you know…"_

"Oh…I see." he said "If that is true, it makes things a bit more complicated."

_"How so?"_

"Well, getting back to my original talk. Her pregnancy is causing a toxemia effect, a condition called preeclampsia. It causes, fatigue and all kinds of other nasty symptoms that she's showing. It's cureable and treatable, but only if caught early enough. Which brings us back to your question earlier. We caught it right on the cusp of that timeline, in this case, it could go wither way. There is an almost surefire way, of treating it, but this is that tough decision I mentioned. If you terminate the pregnancy now, the chance of your wife, surviving this is about 90%."

"_And if it continues?"_

"Her chance of survival would drop down to a mere fraction of that." he said simply. His tone was sincere enough but the words were sharp. Kendall cringed and buried his head in his hands at what was just thrown at him. He was only 25; he never thought he'd be a father this soon, and while he wasn't against the idea, he just didn't like the looming decision to choose between his wife and his unborn child.

"I know this is a difficult choice for you to make, especially for someone so young. Unfortunately, Katie is in no condition to make this choice herself or to even be burdened with it, so it must rest with you and with anyone else you deem fit. Time is of the essence, however you do have some time to think it over. For now, we will begin treatments and hope for the best." the doctor continued. He gathered his things and slowly left, leaving Kendall to simmer in sadness and heartbreak. He couldn't help but let the tears flow, although he tried to do it secretively. He kept wiping his eyes so he could see through the blurs of his tears, to his phone as he tried to text the one person, who he thought would be able to help him.

While Logan, Carlos and James, all had a good head on their shoulders and they were super close to this day, Kendall needed someone else. He needed someone who could steer him in the right direction or at least be a comforting soul in his time of need. Someone he could trust, someone like his mom. Mrs. Knight was still in town visiting some friends she made at the Palm Woods while they stayed there. It took a while before she responded but once she learned of the urgency, she arrived to the hospital in a matter of minutes. Kendall filled her in, choked up the entire time, before breaking down completely and falling into his mother's arms. She held her son close and let him let out all his frustrations as she tried to stay strong herself. She could never have imagined something like this to happen to either of them; both were too young to have to deal with something like this. Once he calmed down a bit, they went to a private area to talk things over. Mrs. Knight was full of emotion and didnt want to think about the possibility that her daughter in law was going to die. She didn't want to think of Kendall being so alone and unhappy without her but at the same time, she couldn't help but think about the fate of their child. Things were not looking good at all and even though the child wasn't born yet and had only been known for a few hours, neither wanted to say goodbye.

After some time to themselves in discussion and in silence as they thought things over, they were visited by a obstetrics specialist. He greeted them with concern and solemnest, as he was aware of their position. He wanted to talk more about what was going on and see if they had any questions. Naturally they had plenty so the doctor just started from the beginning.

"This complication is called Pre-eclampsia. It's a condition that causes a toxic effect in pregnant women; it's most common in women who are overweight, have a pre existing endocrine condition such as diabetes, first pregnancies or those carrying multiples. Looking at Katie's records, she is currently being treated for a endocrine disorder; in that case, since she was so close to finishing treatment, extra care should have been taken when in the bedroom."

_"I did! We used condoms all the time, we have an abundance so we were always prepared. I had no idea she was pregnant, she would have told me so I don't think she knew either."_

"I can believe that, doing other tests of my own, the size of her uterus is very small for 4 months. Her hormone levels are nowhere where they should be either. This is the trouble with POC though, everything is always off whack and it can be very difficult to tell when something is wrong until the last minute. I'm sure you were already briefed on the options you have?"

_"…Yes…I heard."_

"Alright. I'm sorry you had to find out so abruptly. The options still stand and they are the only ones; it's a tough decision so please do think it over just be aware, that the longer you wait, the more serious this could become."

"_Could?"_

"Yes. There is a possibility that with the treatments we start to combat the toxic effect, might reverse or at least stabilize her to the point where both the mother and child will survive. However, since her condition is already this severe, the chance of making that big of a recovery needed is very slim."

The words Kendall was hearing hurt him too much and he faded into his mother's arms. She held him for a moment before asking her own questions.

"If we decided to try to save both of them, how much time is left for improvement before having to go with the other option?" Mrs. Knight asked

"Hmm…At this point, I am not sure. There are more tests that I am waiting the results from; my estimate would be a couple days at best. Like I said, she would need to improve at a very fast pace and in her current state, it just isn't possible to reach that amount in the time allotted."

_"Please… try to save both…I know you said it might be a wasted effort but I want to at least try!"_

"Are you sure?"

_"….Yes…."_

"Very well. We will do our best to save both."


	6. Chapter 6

***AN* I will admit that at some points I did get lazy and did not do a lot of fact checking within my story. As you read it you may notice discrepancies in timelines or conversations. Just ignore any dates that might not make sense. Remember that this story took several months to complete. I went several weeks between working on it and as such, I didnt always remember where I left off and what I had already written.***

A close eye was kept on Katie as several medicines and therapies were used to try and get her to a suitable stage of recovery. It was slow going at first but after 2 days she was alert and hungry. She still tired easily but she made great progress none the less. She knew nothing of what was going on but she was certainly happy about feeling better. Kendall was quiet as she talked as if nothing was wrong; he offered a gentle smile now and again as he joked around lightly on occasion.

**"You know, I am feeling much better, you don't need to be so closed off anymore…"**

_"Huh? Oh…I'm sorry. I know you're feeling better and I'm happy, really I am, it's just we don't know what was wrong so I want to be careful…"_

**"I guess…but still, interact with me!" she said giving him a playful push. "I'm sure once they find out what's wrong, they'll tell us. I'm just getting kind of bored waiting around every day, I want to get up and move; I want to go back home…"**

_"Me too; hopefully soon enough." he said stroking her arm._

Once dinner was over, Kendall had to leave, leaving Katie to just stare at the ceiling for a few hours before she fell asleep. When he returned the next morning, he brought her, her computer so she could keep busy when he wasn't around at night. She was thrilled and immediately started it up to check her email. Once the screen was loaded she went straight to work but did a double take and gave a confused look.

"_What's wrong?"_ Kendall asked

**"My computer seems to be out of sorts or something…it says, that today is September 12.…"**

_"It is."_

**"WHAT!? How?! Kendall!"**

_"What?"_

**"What's going on? I don't remember anything, how could the days fly by that fast? It cant be the 12th already!"**

"_You were out for about 4 days and it's been 3 days since you woke up so…_"

**"I was unconscious?!"**

"_Yes."_

**"Why didn't any body tell me?! What else are you keeping from me!?"**

_"I-I…Nothing! I swear!"_

**"Liar. I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it radiating off of you. I thought I could trust you to be honest with me?"**

"_You can! I have never lied to you. You're right that I am keeping something from you but I cant tell you, not yet anyway."_

"**Why not?! If I'm going to die I deserve the right to know!"** She yelled. Kendall wanted to respond but he had no words to say. Instead he lowered his gaze to the floor and just felt the heat of her stare. **"You were supposed to leave for Europe days ago and yet you are here. I'm grateful that you have sat by my side this whole time but if it wasn't serious, you would have been forced to continue on your trip."**

_"It's only been delayed…I don't want to go and leave you, we havent spent much time together in months, what kind of married life is that?"_

**"One that we both agreed to. When I said I do, I agreed to have you no matter what and that included our hectic schedules. This is no different than when we met and started dating. Don't you remember how difficult it was to set up a date night between filming seasons, talk shows, interviews, photo shoots and traveling?"**

_"It seemed easier then to be honest…everything did…."_

**"That's because we were just teenagers just starting to spread out into the real world. We didn't know what real life was like."**

"_But this is different! This is way beyond anything we've ever had to handle or even could dream of happening!" he said loudly, cutting her off. "We arent children anymore I know, but we're still to young for this crap…"_

**"Kendall…what ever it is, we can get through it together, you know that. Not only that, but whatever we cant handle, we can always ask for help; there are several people ready and willing to help us at a moments notice."**

_"I know…its just….I cant stop thinking about the ultimate what if…."_

**"What 'What if'?"**

_"Sigh…Nothing. Really, you're feeling better right?"_

**"Yeah, I feel fine…"**

_"Then there is nothing to worry about. I'm just over thinking things." he sighed, staring out the window. He was met with silence and he turned to look to find Katie staring down at her blankets. "I'm sorry for getting upset before, I guess I was just scared."_

"**Trust me, you arent the only one…sitting in a hospital bed with out the faintest idea what's going on is no picnic."**

"_Don't worry, I'll be here until you're better."_

**"What about your promo tour?"**

_"You're more important than any tour, you know that! I'd rather be fired than to be told that I cant be by your side when you need me the most. I am not going to leave you here alone, not until I know what's going on."_ he said pulling her into a hug. He rest his head atop hers and just held her tightly, staring past her as so many thoughts rang through his head.

Due to Katie's recovery, things were looking up to the surprise of medical staff. Eventually Katie learned what was going on, having an extensive knowledge in medicine, and was able to pick up on different things. Her and Kendall had a long discussion on the options they had and she also explained about her miscarriage before about 2 years ago. Kendall was saddened at the news of course, but he felt more at ease knowing that she had been through this before. She was responding well to treatments and in another week she was cleared to go home as long as she followed a strict schedule and kept up regular appointments with a doctor.

While she was cleared to go back to work and return to normal life, Kendall was still concerned for her health, after all she was pregnant. Soon the network heard of her recovery and since all looked to be fine, Kendall was urged to go on tour, which had now been extended to December. He refused at first, but Katie urged him to go, assuring him that she was fine. She packed her bags and returned home to Connecticut, where her parents had already heard the news and were super excited; they waited on her hand and foot and helped her out with everything, even though Katie started to get fed up with it all. After seeing her off, Kendall packed his own things and left the next morning for Europe where he was greeted by a packed schedule that barely left much time for himself.

The months passed quickly despite the lack of interaction between them. Shortly before Thanksgiving, Katie was put on bed rest as her health started to deteriorate again. She wasn't in any danger though, her growing belly had become cumbersome and took a lot out of her as the baby began to really grow. According to the doctor, an estimated due date was between January and February but an exact date couldn't be figured due to the lack of growth and an unsure time frame from when the couple last had gotten together. She had found a very good doctor in her home state. She did some searching to find someone who was good but also trustworthy and had a small clientele. She needed her privacy and needed quite a bit of attention from the doctor. Her father was friends with the wife of a baby doctor and he agreed to take her on as a patient if she chose to do so. She didn't have much luck in finding someone else and figured she'd go with the family friend so at least he would be trust worthy enough. Lucky for her he was also good at what he did. He was a busy doctor but he made plenty of time for her, just like she needed due to the existing complications threats.

Shortly after the start of December, Katie had become bored with staying home. She often walked around the house and still continued to work from home, just to keep herself occupied. She had Liam set up skype in her classroom so she could teach lectures from home on occasion; but for the mist part she just assigned papers and other long assignments. Kendall would still be in Europe for another 2 weeks but their schedule was dying down enough to hold their own conversations. The first time they had a chance to talk, they took advantage of it. Katie was greeted by Kendall's smiling face as well as his band mates and crew. She waved back and was pleased to see so many smiling faces. After a few minutes of answering everyone's questions such as how she was feeling and when she was due and expressing their congratulatory remarks to both her and Kendall, the couple were left to themselves to catch up.

_"How are you feeling though?"_ he asked

**"Not bad actually. I'm a little tired now but it's tough work carrying this baby around."**

_"It'll all be worth it in the end though. I cant wait to come home and see you, I miss you so much."_

"**I miss you too, Kendall"** she said. They talked for about a half hour before they were interrupted; Kendall had to leave for an interview.

"_I got to go, I'll see you in a couple weeks, ok?"_

"**Ok, we'll be waiting!"** she said playfully, referring to herself and her growing stomach.

One week later and one week to go, the guys' schedule was much more open to allow for sight seeing before they returned to the states. They were a bit anxious to get out in the open and have some down time after hitting up so many European countries in such a little time. They were in the large city of Paris and had access to the internet and spent some time contacting family and such. Kendall and Katie got to talk almost every night, just before she went to bed. The last few days of the trip were full of traveling as they headed back across Europe to fly back to the states; it took a while and they were behind schedule but they just made it to the airport in time and boarded the plane with little problem.

They were the last ones on the plane but before they could sit down, they were told to de-board by staff along with much of the plane. Apparently there was a security threat and all passengers needed to go through security again. By the time they were finished, they were still unable to load the plane as a problem had been noticed with the landing gear and steering. Everyone sat in wait in the terminal as a new plane was ordered and all of their belongings were reloaded into the new plane. Finally after a 3 hour delay they all boarded the plane with relief. They found their seats in first class quickly, which was quite barren compared to before.

It still would be about an hour before the plane could take off as the airport wanted to fill up the plane as best they could. The guys were anxious to get home but since there were no other emergencies, they just took it in stride and instead, played a quick game of hackysack as they ran about the empty cabin. Their game was soon cut short when a large group of business men and women marched in and took seats towards the front of the cabin. The cabin was buzzing with people getting settled as they put away baggage, found their seats and took out their electronics to turn on once they were in the air.

It felt like forever until a stewardess came out into the aisle to attend to the guests. She asked each person if they would like a beverage while they waited. Most passengers declined the offered currently but a few asked for some water while the guys asked for their favorite soda, Wahoo Fizzy. Soon after they finished their drinks, the pilot came over the speaker.

"Good Afternoon, passengers; we sincerely apologize for the delay. My name is Captain Harrison-" a voice called out on the intercom.

"And I'm Co-pilot Welsh." a different voice said.

"We will be taking off momentarily, at this time, please turn off all electronic devices, return your seats to an upright position and be sure your trays are in a locked position." The pilot said. Right after, the stewardess took over and gave her safety speech. She was more than halfway through when Kendall's phone went off loudly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sir, please turn off your phone." the stewardess asked over the loudspeaker.

_"Sorry, I must have pressed the wrong button…"_ he said as he tried to manuever it's buttons. He had just gotten this phone a few days ago after his previous one, fell into the sewer and shattered into pieces somewhere in Belgium. The phone continued to ring as Kendall fumbled with the new model in a nervous panic. "Hold on I think I almost got it…!"

"Hand it over Kendall." James offered. He had the same phone and knew how to turn it off. Kendall handed it over but James fumbled with it for a few seconds before figuring the problem. "Dude, what's your password?"

_"What password? I didn't set one…"_ Kendall said

"Do you have the box? The manufacturers code is in there to unlock it." Carlos asked

"_It's in my luggage…"_ Kendall sighed

"Ugh!" James said frustrated. The phone had stopped ringing by now, much to everyone's relief.

"James, try resetting it the manual way. If you over ride the manufacturers settings, then we don't need a password. When we get back home, we'll turn it back again." Logan offered.

James handed the phone off to Logan who could reset the phone faster than any of them. In seconds it started ringing again but the number wouldn't show up. "Here, at least answer it and tell them to call you back."

_"Hello?"_

"Sir! You cant use your phone, we are about to take off!" The stewardess chastised.

"He'll only be a second, he's just telling who ever it is, to call back later." Carlos insisted

"he cant do that! Sir! You need to end your conversation right now!" the stewardess said impatiently

_"Liam? Is that you? I can barely hear you…"_ Kendall said covering his other ear with his hand. _"Who's doing what? She's at the stable doing caters…?."_

"SIR, for the last time end your phone call!" she yelled once more

"What is going on out here?!" One of the pilots yelled coming out into the main aisle

"He wont get off his phone!" the stewardess explained

"SHE"S GOING INTO LABOR?!" Kendall yelled. He dropped his phone and the plane went silent. Carlos scrambled for it and picked it up to hear Liam's voice calling for Kendall on the other end.

"Liam? It's Carlos, what's going on?" Carlos asked

"Carlos, Katie was at the Academy to grab some paperwork after closing and to check on things and she was complaining of a stomach ache. She said she had been feeling Braxton Hicks contractions for a few days so she ignored it. She wasn't looking too good so I decided to take her to the hospital anyway, we barely got through the door before her water broke. She's going into official labor right now! I tried telling Kendall but I don't think he heard me…" Liam explained as quickly as possible.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY! WOO HOO!" Kendall screamed at the top of his lungs running down the plane aisle

"Oh trust me, I think he heard you, haha. We're on the plane to go home right now so we'll be there in a few hours!" Carlos said watching Kendall bounce from seat to seat.

"I hope you guys make it!" he replied. Carlos hung up the phone and joined the celebration. There was a round of applause from the cabin in celebration of the good news and Kendall was thrilled as his friends and even complete strangers congratulated him. He calmed down enough and Logan finally managed to shut off Kendall's phone and they all sat down, although still wound up.

The stewardess had finished her speech and the cabin was quiet again for a moment before the guys started talking. They were excited for Kendall and Katie of course, they wanted to be supportive and try to keep Kendall's mind in a positive place, knowing the scare they had a few months ago. It didn't take long for them to understand the situation anyway once Logan did the math; the baby was a month and a half early and while it was still in the survivable area, things could go wrong very quickly. It would take about 6-7 hours to fly to the USA and then another hour of travel to the hospital from the airport. The pilot assured Kendall that he would fly the plane as fast as he could to get him there but Kendall understood there were limits, no matter how excited or anxious he was.

The flight seemed to take forever, they were barely 4 hours in and already Kendall was pacing the floor like a nervous wreck. He couldn't concentrate on anything, he just held his phone in his hand and stared at it, waiting for an answer. He hopped that he would make it back in time but things weren't looking all that promising. Labor could last anywhere from an hour to 2 days, he hoped she wouldn't be in pain for that long although he knew she'd be on some drugs to lessen her discomfort but at the same time, he wanted to be there for the birth of his child.  
His pacing became a distraction and an annoyance to some but they understood his predicament and put up with it as best they could. James tried to comfort his friend but Kendall was so out of it. Kendall stopped pacing and started trembling.

"Kendall? You ok there, buddy?' Carlos asked.

"…" Kendall mumbled something but was mostly quiet.

"What?" Logan asked

"I'm going to be a daddy…" Kendall repeated

"Yeah you are!" James said happily

"I…I cant…" Kendall stuttered

"Uh….Kendall…?" Logan questioned

"I cant do it! I cant be a daddy! I'm too young to know what I'm doinggggg!" Kendall cried out before falling to the floor in a fetal position. Logan and James hopped out of their chairs and grabbed their friend off the floor and pulled him to the back of the plane, to their seats and tried to quiet his wails.

"Shhh! Kendall, it's ok!" Carlos hushed

"No its not ok! I put the love of my life in so much danger, how can I live with myself!?" Kendall cried out

"You said it yourself, Katie's a strong girl, she'll get through this!" Logan assured

"She wouldn't have to even go through this by herself if it wasn't for me! I'm no good for her, I don't deserve her love!" Kendall said, falling further to the floor.

"Whoa! Stay with me Kendall!" Logan said, grabbing his friend. Kendall's wails were gathering attention and the stewardess had come over to give them a warning. James barked at her.

"Geez, give the guy a break! He's having a panic attack and you're going to tell him to shut up? What the hell is wrong with you?!" James yelled. The stewardess was taken aback at James response.

"Enough, James, chill out. We don't need you going off the deep end too." Carlos said. "I got an idea!" he continued; he turned to the stewardess "Excuse me, could you bring us a few beers?"

"Now is not the time for drinking, Carlos!" Logan chastised.

"Not for us, for him. If he gets a little buzzed he might calm down enough." Carlos explained.

"Beer barely has any alcohol in it!" Logan stated

"Yeah but he handles alcohol about as well as you do, so 1 or 2 will be enough to send him spinning." James said.

"Hey! I mean I know it's true and all and this an emergency but come on I'm right here!" Logan said taking offense to James' remark. James laughed, ensuring he meant it only as a joke and Logan agreed. When the beers arrived, they forced Kendall to drink up. He continued wailing for about 20 minutes before he stopped and got sleepy. James and Logan moved him to his chair and he quickly fell asleep for almost the rest of the trip.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kendall woke up, he was a bit groggy but calm. He didn't remember much right away and even when he did, he just chilled out in his seat and took it easy. The other guys were doing the same, enjoying the quiet or even dozing off. Kendall checked the map on the screen in front of him and saw there was about 45 minutes left of his flight. He fiddled with his phone for a little while to keep himself occupied and to check any messages. He had one from Liam, updating him on Katie's situation, she was still in labor and was having problems dilating and responding to some of the drugs she was being given, but the baby was fine other wise.

Her parents had since arrived and waited in the room with her as she slept peacefully between contractions; although she couldn't feel much pain, she could feel pressure, enough that it woke her up. She was cuddled up with a soft blanket and firm pillow from home and a few choice stuffed animals. She knew what was going on, but didn't particularly care because of the medicine. Liam was waiting in the lobby, not wanting to interfere, he kept contact with everyone and soon the lobby was half full of Katie's friends and employees hoping to see the baby which hadn't yet arrived.

Soon, Kendall finally heard the announcement that the plane was going to begin it's decent to the airport soon and chills ran down his spine. He was getting closer and closer to facing reality, he wanted to but he was scared. He felt another panic attack coming on and chugged the beer sitting in front of him to calm his nerves. He felt the previous 2 cans fall into his bladder so he made a quick trip to the rest room and then came back to wake up his friends. The immediately tried to reassure him and keep him calm as the captain made his final warning and the plane began to fall ever so slightly.

The few short minutes it took for the plane to hit the ground, felt like forever. Kendall stared over Carlos and out his window to watch as the earth got closer and closer as they made their decent. Kendall gripped his seat tightly, his heart beating out of his chest waiting for the plane to stop and hearing the word that they could exit. As soon as the plane stopped, he was inpatient as he waited for any signs that they could deboard the plane. It took a while before he saw any crew workers outside with equipment.

"Attention all passengers, thank you for flying with Skyline Airline, we hope this trip was pleasant for you and you will ride with us again. As a reminder, Your staff would like to extend to Mr. Knight our congratulations as he starts a family. As courtesy, we would appreciate it, if our guests would allow him and his entourage to be allowed to de-board the plane first. Thank you again for flying with us!" the captain said.

Kendall wasted no time and flew out of his seat and out the door, barely giving the stewardess time to open the door all the way. He was stunned at the announcement and very grateful; he shouted his appreciation through the cabin as he ran down the aisle and exited down the corridor. The other guys and their body guards were right behind Kendall as soon as they grabbed all of their stuff and his. Kendall was waiting patiently at baggage claim until Logan ran to him.

"I'll get the bags, you take the limo and go straight to the hospital! Ralph already called for another one to come get us. We'll meet you there!" Logan said dropping the bags he was carrying

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked

"Yes! Go!" Logan assured, pushing Kendall away from claim.

Kendall took a few steps, turned and thanked his friend before continuing his sprint through the terminal. Security chased him for a bit before giving up after Kendall left the airport and hopped into the awaiting limo. The limo sped off, burning some rubber in the process; it kept going through the twists and turns of the airport parking lot, slowing at stop signs and taking the minimal approach to safety as the driver maneuvered his way to the main drag and promptly got on the high way. 30 minutes into the hour long drive, although they were making good time, the limo was forced to pull over due to sirens. Kendall was dismayed and a bit put ff but quickly calmed himself down, having the utmost respect for most of the police officers in the area. He knew Katie pulled some weight in the police force but it really depended on who.

The limo was pulled over due to a broken tail light, a half flat tire as well as the speeding. The driver apologized profusely and explained how he was told that it was an emergency. The officer seemed to be an understanding person but he remained stern in his warnings and had to issue a ticket. Kendall understood and told the driver that he would pay for it and the maintenance to the car; he just wanted to get out of here and to the hospital time was of the essence. He grew more anxious and agitated as the clock kept ticking and the officer jut took his time. He finally came back and Kendall thought he would finally be allowed to go but to his dismay, they were detained further due to a mix up in the computer. The driver had been mistaken for someone else, a felon, and until it was cleared up no one was going anywhere.  
Kendall was told to get out of the vehicle and he was pat down and then told to lean on the hood of the cop car. He tried explaining the situation again, pleading with the officer to let him go, offering his license as collateral but still the officer denied his request although clearly feeling guilty. After 20 minutes another limo pulled up along the shoulder and the car emptied quickly of Kendall's band mates and entourage. The officer had a hand on his gun and told everyone to back off. If it wasn't for Kendall speaking up and quickly clearing the air, someone would have been hurt in the seemingly ensuing riot.

After a few moments of playing catch up and a little bit of arguing, the officer started to notice similarities. He had a daughter at home who loved their music and though it took him a while, he finally made the connection. He asked his questions and expressed his apologies for keeping them but explained that there was nothing he could do. His band mates pleaded to let Kendall go and keep them and the officer was considering it, until his back up arrived. The other officer recognized the group right away and with a smile on his face, greeted the group. Seeing an opening, they all expressed their concerns and explanations, anything to get Kendall back on the road. The second officer didn't give it a second thought and allowed Kendall to go with the 2nd limo in exchange for his friends and license, as previously offered. Kendall flipped his whole wallet to James and jumped into the back seat of the other limo and the driver sped off.

A little ways down the highway, they were met with 2 cop cars that would box in the limo and escort them to their destination. Once they reached the exit ramp, the local police took over the escort, letting them blast through town and red lights in a matter of minutes. The limo came to a screeching halt outside the main gate of the hospital and Kendall jumped out of the car in a mad dash, nearly falling out the door. He got his footing and just ran across the pathway to the door, stopping suddenly to wait for the door to slowly open and then continued. He had no idea where he was going though so he slid to a halt in front of the info desk just inside the door. He spooked the elderly ladies that were sitting behind it, chit chatting. Although he was panicked and anxious he still minded his manners and greeted them after apologizing for his abruptness.

The ladies were sweet and completely understanding of him once they heard the question he was trying to get out. The gave him crisp and clear directions, pointing the way with a smile on their face. The directions were short and sweet as they rattled them off but easy to understand. As soon as they finished, he thanked them and booked it to the Maternity Ward, following their instructions. He waved back at them after they yelled congratulatory marks down the hall after him.

He ran almost as fast as he could, he slowed down several times just for the lack of room to move at times in the surprisingly busy hospital but also because he was getting low on energy and breath. He stayed under the radar for the most part when he ran to avoid any detection from staff and in a few short minutes he arrived at the hallway where the ward was. The problem was that it split into 3 directions and he couldn't remember which way he was supposed to go. He could run down each hall to find but he was just too out of breath to do it. There wasn't anyone around that he could ask and the signs were no help. He took out his phone in hopes he could text someone; he started texting away when he heard a door open and a nurse came out. The nurse was surprised to see him but helped him find his way, pointing down the 2nd hall. He thanked her and ran, not caring if he got yelled at. The nurse watched and given the circumstances, she didn't reprimand him.

Kendall thought he was approaching a dead end as all he saw was a wall and no door as he rounded the corner. He slowed down and walked down, heart beating profusely from the exercise and occasionally feeling it jump into his throat in a panic. As he approached the dead end, he finally saw an indent to the side and saw a large brown door labeled with the words he had been looking for. He flung open the door to see a large waiting room that was pretty empty. The few people that were there, paid him no mind and went back to their own things after giving him a brief glance. He hurried to the window to talk with the receptionist.

"Hello! How can I help you?" she said with a smile.

"Hi…" he started, as he panted to catch his breath. "I'm here…to see….my wife…." he continued as he bent over. The receptionist looked over the counter.

"Sir? Are you alright?" she asked as she looked over the counter.

"I'm fine, I ran all the way here. I'm a bit out of shape apparently…whew!" he explained with labored breathing. He took a deep breath and came back up to finish his conversation. "I was on a plane when my wife went into premature labor and I'm here to see her. I hope I didn't miss anything!"

"I hope not! Either way, at least you were able to get here! Before I can let you in, I just need some ID so I can verify your information to what was given to us and give you a bracelet." she said.

"Sure!" he said. He reached behind him to grab his wallet to find it missing. He immediately replayed what happened minutes ago. "James…"

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked confused.

"Oh man! I left my wallet with James! It's a long story, please is there another way you could let me in? As soon as my friends get here, they'll give you my ID, I swear!" Kendall pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir, I have to verify your credentials BEFORE you enter; its for the safety of the mothers and their families." She said sternly.

"Oh crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap!" Kendall said as he paced the room, hands to his head.

He started to panic and have a breakdown as he tried to think of what to do to get inside. The other guests were staring at him but he didn't care. He tried dialing for Liam or Katie's parents but there was no answer, he barely had a signal to call out and figured they didn't either. He tried asking the receptionist if she could find the people in Katie's ward to verify his name for him but she still denied his request. Kendall's name was in the computer, no doubt about that, but with out an ID, he couldn't get a bracelet and without a bracelet, he couldn't get into the ward. He sat in a slump in the corner of the waiting room, at a loss of what to do.

A few minutes went by and the door opened. Kendall wasn't paying attention but he looked up only to the sound of his name. Liam had entered the door and was surprised to see him sitting there.

"What are you doing out here?" Liam asked

"They wont let me in. I don't have my ID…it's a long story. Instead I'm just sitting here in my misery." Kendall explained.

Liam took over and tried to plead with the nurse, going as far as trying to prove Kendall's identity and vouching for him. Even if Katie herself could positively ID Kendall, he still wouldn't be allowed inside; not unless he had his ID. As Liam tried to figure out a solution and talked to the nurse, the door to the waiting room burst open and Logan and Carlos burst inside in a panic. They stopped dead seeing Kendall waiting.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"They wont let me in." Kendall explained

"Why not!?" Logan asked

"I need ID and I had to give it to the officer. Where's James?" Kendall asked

"Still with the officers." Logan replied

"Dammit, he has my wallet!" Kendall said through gritted teeth

"Dude, you don't need it, you're a celebrity, there is ID of you all over the internet!" Carlos said. Kendall looked up with hope; his phone was just about dead though.

"Liam!" Kendall called

"What?" Liam responded.

"Give me your phone!" Kendall said.

"W-What…?" he replied

"Give. Me. Your phone!" he said again, a bit more demanding.

"Ok, Ok, here!" he said tossing it to him. Kendall snatched it and started typing and scrolling.

He went to the Network's website and then to his show's page where the guys' biographies were listed. He went up to the receptionist to try again. It was an ID but it wasn't that good enough, she needed an address and other verifying info but figured it was close enough for now and let him in. Logan and Carlos ran in after him, tossing their wallets through the receptionist's window. She got up and yelled at them to stop but they were already gone. She opened the wallets to find their Network studio pass Ids right in the front and did some quick searching to find them on the same page as Kendall.

The trio ran down the halls in search of anything familiar. They had no idea where they were going and running in a panic wasn't helping anything. They finally reached a nurse station and were about to ask for directions when a nurse offered. She directed them to the room they wanted and the left in a hurry. They reached the room and it was empty. Out of breath and hearts sinking, they slumped over in defeat. A nurse walked by after seeing them run in.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" another nurse asked.

"I'm looking for my wife, another nurse said she was in this room." Kendall replied

"Your name?" she asked as she walked to a nearby computer

"Kendall Knight. My Wife is Katie Knight." Kendall replied quickly

"Yes, you have the right room, she was taken to the delivery room a short time ago." she explained. She reached into a drawer and pulled out medical garb. "Here, put these on and I'll take you to the room. Your friends cant come into the room."

"That's ok, we weren't planning on it…" Carlos said softly noting the intimacy involved.

Logan helped Kendall get into all the medical gear and then followed the hurried pace of the nurse as she brought them all to the labor wing. She put on her mask and led Kendall inside one of the doors, leaving Logan and Carlos in the hall. They could hear screaming, but not from Katie's room; curiosity got the better of them and they tried looking in through the window but they couldn't see anything. They just stood outside the doors waiting for some news. After about 10 minutes Kendall came back out.

"False alarm?" Logan asked.

"No…I missed the birth by about 2 minutes. I don't know anything that is going on and Katie is completely out of it. I don't know if something is wrong or what." Kendall sighed.

"You didn't get to see the baby?" Carlos asked

"No, from what I understand, it's not even in the room. It's premature so it went straight to NICU…" Kendall sighed. He took off his mask and tossed it to the ground in frustration. "I was so close…"

"It's going to be okay, Kendall…" Logan said.

"How? Somehow it doesn't make things any better; not without knowing." Kendall continued

"If your kid is anything like either of you, he or she will be just fine. Both of you are strong and at times stubborn so no doubt that baby is too." Carlos assured. The door opened behind them and a nurse came out.

"Mr. Knight?" she called. Kendall turned to her in response. "Come with me." she continued handing him the door. He was confused for a moment and looked to his friends who encouraged him to go forward. The nurse was kind and patient as she waited for Kendall to move. He followed her inside and Logan and Carlos peeked inside as the door slowly shut in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Katie was mildly awake now, she had to be for the next step in her adventure. To her and Kendall's surprise, there was another baby to be delivered; they were having twins! Ultrasounds didn't pick up on it due to the positioning of the fetuses, one behind the other. The second baby was trapped in the umbilical cord and was too far up in the uterus to be a natural birth as the other one was. Although she was drugged and very sleepy, the first baby was smooth sailing with little effort. The second one however, had to be retrieved by cesarean.  
Ready to go, Kendall followed the medical team out the door to the surgical room. Logan and Carlos stood at attention when the doors opened, expecting some news but stopped and showed looks of concern when the medical staff wheeled Katie's bed out the door instead.

"Kendall, what's going on!?" Carlos asked on the verge of tears thinking that something was severely wrong with Katie.

"The 2nd baby is stuck and she's getting a c-section so they can go in and get it!" he replied.

"2nd baby?!" they asked together.

"We're having twins!" he said before disappearing through the double doors at the end of the hall. Carlos and Logan just stared, mouths agape before turning to each other trying to process what they just heard. They turned around to the first door they came in after hearing it open to see James and Liam come in.

"Any news?" Liam asked

"Uhh…I uh…" Logan started

"They're having twins!" Carlos said excitedly

"Hold on, don't get too excited remember they arent out of the woods yet."

"What do you mean?" Liam asked

"Well, I don't really know much but Kendall missed the birth of his first kid by a couple minutes. He came out and said that it was rushed to the newborn intensive care unit which isn't that good. Twins are already small in size and being almost 2 months early isn't great for them either." Logan explained

"What about the other baby then?" James asked

"It's being delivered now, Kendall said it was stuck or something so it needs to be delivered by c-section." Logan continued. They discussed for a bit before being forced to return to the waiting room after being rounded up by a passing nurse. Katie's parents had come back from the cafeteria and waited in the waiting room with the others. Katie's friends, Elizabeth, Ally, and Martha came to the hospital as soon as they could after they heard the news. Not much was known but any info they did have was passed around. Only time would tell what would happen but for now, everyone was focused on the thought of twins and hoping that everything worked out alright.

It seemed to take a while but soon the group was at least updated on the situation. Katie was out of surgery and resting comfortably in her room, although no one except for Kendall would be allowed in for about an hour while she recovered. The babies were in the NICU and unavailable for viewing or handling for a few days while they were assessed. The babies were very small, weighing only 3.6 and 4.2 lbs respectively while no immediate health concerns were prevalent, because of their extreme prematurely, they would be held in observation for a while as they matured more manually. The group was pressing for answers as too what gender the babies were but the staff let that news come from the parents.

Both parents were sound asleep in Katie's room and remained that way for much of the day. Kendall was exhausted in general and jet lagged from all his flights and travel while Katie was just trying to sober up from all the drugs she had been given. She was definitely starting to feel a bit of pain now though and soon became uncomfortable, enough to wake her up. It was about 2 in the afternoon and it was very quiet in the maternity ward. Quiet hours had begun and only the mother and significant other were allowed in the ward to bond with each other and their newborns or to take a well deserved nap. Katie was given more medication and she had some water to stay hydrated. She looked over to see Kendall stretched out on the couch; she smiled at him and soon fell back asleep herself.

As dinner time approached, both were woken up to eat dinner and to greet their guests who had been waiting patiently for a few hours. The entire group was served dinner in the room as they caught up and pressed for answers. However, neither parent, knew the answers and nurses were hesitant or clueless in finding things out for them. While they were curious about the genders of the newborns, everyone was more concerned about their wellbeing but had no choice but to let it go for the time being. It was for the best anyway so as not to upset the new mother who needed all the rest she could get. After dinner and some additional chatting, everyone was given a chance to bid farewell to Katie for the day and let her to rest. She was still tired but not as much as before. It had been a long day although she didn't remember most of it. She had been in labor for about 12 hours after going into labor late last night. She gave birth to her first child at about 9am and the 2nd one was rescued at about 9:27. The rest of the day was spent recovering in a weak state but she survived and would be feeling better as the days went on.

As the days followed, Katie made great progress on her recovery, much faster than originally thought much to the delight of all of her doctors. She was still monitored for any health concerns but for the most part she would be free to continue life without anymore worries of hormonal imbalances. She still felt pain now and again from the birthing process but it dwindled each day. Kendall was getting closer to a regular sleep schedule and never left his wife's side. Although they themselves were feeling good, they couldn't help but worry about their newborn children. Katie was still bed ridden for the time being and they had decided not to meet their children until they could do so together. They did however find out that Katie had given birth to identical twin girls. Only expecting one child, only one name was prepared for each gender, but with 2 girls, one would be without a name for the time being.

Katie had liked the name Jayme Brooke for one of the girls and it was up to Kendall to think up another name that they could agree on. Agreeing wasn't the problem, it was coming up with any name combo. They wanted something that rolled off the tongue, sounded pretty but yet would fit an adult. After much debate and testing, the couple finally agreed on Danielle Elizabeth. While Katie had chosen Jayme because it sounded nice, it was also a feminine version of James, one of Kendall's best friends and Kendall saw it fitting to name their other daughter after Katie's first best friend, Elizabeth. Danielle was Mrs. Knights middle name while Brooke was Katie's mom's and grandma's middle name.  
With Katie feeling stronger, Kendall wheeled her to the NICU where they were able to meet their tiny newborn daughters for the first time. The babies didn't move much and were locked tight in incubators tubes and IV's coming in and out, seemingly out of everywhere. Their health was stable and there were no major problems thus far; just their size. They would stay in the hospital for about 30 days to make sure they gained enough weight and that nothing serious developed. Katie would be discharged at the end of the week and would be going home to recover a little bit. Once the new parents saw their newborn twins and took all the pictures they could, they sent them to family and friends and even Facebook and the replies and visitors started to roll in. It was difficult for family to gain any close up looks at the newborns so for now the pictures would have to do.

At the end of the week, Katie was discharged from the hospital. She and Kendall visited their twins one last time before Kendall wheeled Katie out to the car and drove home. Katie still needed to recover a bit and there was a strict policy regarding bed manners, as much as both wanted to romp around. Now that they weren't in the hospital anymore, they had minimal access to the twins due to unknown contamination. This hospital cut down visits from the outside to only parents and just once per week. In the mean time, Kendall waited on Katie as she recovered and did more each day. After about a week and a half, she returned to work at the Academy where a welcome back and congratulatory party was held.

Kendall went with Katie to the academy and helped out by doing any heavy lifting in her arena classes. He had nothing better to do for the time being and he figured the more time they spent together and just keeping busy, the less they would think about the hardship they were currently going through. It took a bit for Katie to get back into the swing of things, even though she hadn't been out that long, but it was worse for Kendall. He had been at the academy before, watching and helping out on occasion but doing it on a more constant level took quite a bit out of him. He could perform concerts night after night but the constant moving, lifting and overall work load was a bit different. He got used to it after a while and eventually found it fun even.

The month passed quickly though despite finding some difficulty spending Christmas without their newborns, and the day finally came where Kendall and Katie could take their new bundles of joy home. They were still smaller than they should be but they were healthy nonetheless! Katie took a few weeks to get accustomed to the twins and Kendall would be home until about March as he was given plenty of time to help out and get settled with his daughters. The two hit the ground running caring for the twins and found very little problems; surprisingly enough the twins slept a lot and soundly. Despite being small and born early, all the tests that were run had come back negative for any health concerns, which was good.

The nursery was still being built by the time the twins were brought home but after an additional 2 weeks, it was finished. Kendall wasted no time in shelling out additional funds for a second everything. He, along with Katie's father, built the crib, high chair and additional closet in record time. With the twins finally settled in their own room, Kendall and Katie could finally have some alone time while the twins slept. There was still a ban on any kind of intimacy as Katie healed but they made it through.

March soon arrived and Kendall prepared to return to California to shoot the new season of his show. Katie had since returned to work and was allowed to go back to 100% after about a month and a half. Her show was on a hiatus for another year to allow her to spend some time with her newborns and to be sure her health truly was up to par. Katie was cured of her endocrine disorder and was no perfectly healthy with no threat of any setbacks.

Her twins were fast approaching 6 months old now and Katie had her work cut out for her. The twins were growing at an advanced pace now and although they still slept soundly much of the time, when they were awake, they were a handful. Her parents were there as much as they could be for her between work schedules and Katie tried her best but at times it was too much. She had hired a nanny to care for the twins during the day once Kendall left for LA. Kendall returned just in time to celebrate the twins 6 month birthday and a huge party was thrown.  
Guests flew in from all over the states, including some celebrity friends. Everyone wanted to meet the famous twins who had made the front page of many magazine covers over the past few months. The rest of the guys from the band finally meet their nieces and spent much of the time caring for them as if they were their own. The guys stayed a few days to help out if they could, giving everyone a much needed break. Carlos did much of the actual work caring for the twins under Logan's guidance, who also helped out on occasion. James pitched in by paying for a weekend stay in a local resort.

"Don't worry about, my treat. You guys could use a vacation; caring for twins is tough. Don't worry, Logan knows exactly what to do and you know how caring and trustworthy Carlos is. Just relax for a few days, alright?" he said gently. The couple agreed and packed their bags. On Thursday they left for the resort to relax in comfort. They spent 4 days at the resort and returned Sunday night, expecting to find the house in shambles but instead, everything was in order and more importantly, the twins were fine. Katie's parents hadn't gone aware so they were still able to care for the twins at night but during the day was the most worrisome part; James had kept his word though and everything was just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

The months passed quickly and soon the twins had turned a year old. They had grown a lot and even surpassed the average growth milestone for their age. Things were busier than ever now that the twins were a bit more vocal and mobile. A lot of time was spent baby proofing the house and just trying to keep order between everyone and everything. Kendall had been home since June and was given an extended vacation to help out at home and to bond with his daughters. He wasn't due back in LA until the following March.  
Katie on the other hand, would have to return shortly after the new year to start filming the next season of her show. Despite the hiatus, the show had still kept its standing and Katie's popularity was still as high as ever. She worked it out with her manager, Kendall's manager and the network to keep the schedules sporadic until the twins were old enough to travel peacefully. Until then, their schedules had to be inconsistent with each others and that meant spending 2-4 months alone in LA.

The network was more than happy to accommodate the new and growing family as much as possible, it was the band manager that had an issue. Gustavo still ran and owned Big Time Rush since Griffin had retired, but since they became huge, he passed off much of the bands choices to another while he took on new artists to continue his top hits. Carlos, James and Logan had no qualms about being off the books for a while and instead pursued other temporary careers or just enjoyed life. In the manager's eyes, the longer BTR stayed grounded, so to speak, the more money he lost, despite the millions of income BTR brought in each year just from album sales and merchandise branding.  
What the manager really didn't like was Gustavo giving the guys the whole month of December off, starting right after Thanksgiving. The guys had plans to fly to CT to ring in the twins first birthday. All three had been designated Godfathers of both twins and were more than happy to spend time with their nieces. Jess came along with James with her own surprise; she was 6 months pregnant with her and James first child. Katie was thrilled to see her friend after so long and even more excited to learn she was pregnant.

Logan had announced his and Camille's engagement after finally settling in with each other. Camille had taken softer roles with less drama and energy which caused a major emotional shift in their relationship, making everything run a little smoother. They would be getting married in April of next year. Carlos had finally found the girl of his dreams too; a brunette named Chelsea. He had grown up a lot since moving to LA, his roots in hockey stayed the same but the helmet was gone, corndogs and dinosaur nuggets had been replaced by steak and potatoes.  
With the first year of life a big success, things continued as normal. Christmas came and although technically the twins second Christmas, it was the first one they would all spend together as a family. They huddled around the living room, each parent holding a twin while Katie's extended family talked and saw the twins for the first time in person. Eventually the twins were no longer the responsibility of Kendall or Katie and they were urged to enjoy the evening with everyone. Katie's aunts and uncles fed, changed, burped and fondled the babies well into the night before putting them down for bed.

Christmas Eve was starting to wind down and it was nearly 1am before everyone finally left. While it wasn't that late, in retrospect, both parents had been up at the crack of dawn to care for hungry twins. The days of partying were most likely over and they didn't mind but Katie did miss staying up at night to finish any work she had. She felt bad leaving Kendall home alone with the twins for most of the day while she went to work but it was the only place she could go to get stuff done in peace. Kendall didn't mind it too much, he loved his daughters more than anything and he was a great father. He learned very quickly and was just as gentle and caring with his children as he was with Katie.  
Right after the new year, Katie flew back to LA ready to work. Her first few days were spent answering questions and showing pictures of her new family. Most of the people she worked with hadn't met the newborns yet, since the parties she had thrown were mostly for close friends and family. Not only that but crew members were often way too busy to attend parties across the country, nor was it in the budget. Once the twins were older, they would travel back and forth with both parents or if by chance, either of Katie's parents retired, the twins would stay with them. Either way, flying was in the agenda, Kendall's family still resided in Minnesota, with no intentions of moving.

Katie and Mrs. Knight were close so it's not like she wouldn't love to see her again or withhold her grandchildren from her. Timing was just a bit off for the most part with busy schedules and health concerns. Perhaps once Kendall and Katie were on vacation together in the summer or around Christmas, they would be able to plan a trip to Minnesota and spend some time together as a family. Katie finished filming the next season of her show but was held over for a few days for edits. Kendall was due back at the end of March but was given until after Easter. Eventually he had to leave and Katie hadn't returned so Katie's mom took a few days off to baby sit until her daughter was able to return.  
Katie was overworked and tired so she spent a couple days in bed, feeling a bit under the weather. She had gone to the doctor and had a fever but no other symptoms. The doctor advised for her to get some rest and not to fly home for about a week and she did as she was told. As soon as Kendall arrived to their humble home, he was concerned for Katie but let her rest, noting that she was looking well after about 2 days rest. He didn't get to see much of her since his days were long; he left in the early morning and came back late at night. Most of the time Katie was already sleeping or on the verge of sleeping and he just slid in bed next to her, cuddling until he fell asleep.

Kendall caught her cold despite her feeling better when he arrived. He didn't get much time off but he rested when he could. Katie couldn't stay and had to return home, leaving Kendall to fend for himself but he understood. When Katie returned home, her mother told her to rest for a few days to get the bug out of her system and too stay away from the twins, since their little immune systems wouldn't be able to handle it. After a week she was fine but an additional week to be sure the bug was gone was taken. She had gone back to work since then, not wanting to stay home and do nothing. The weeks went by slowly, but soon enough, June rolled around; but instead of Kendall coming home, he was going on tour for most of the remaining year. Touring was well over due so she understood but the length of the tour was almost 6 months.

Kendall had gotten a few days off before he left for tour and he used it to come home and surprise Katie. He came home late at night and crashed on the couch, woke up in the afternoon and spent some time with the twins before settling in with Katie for the night right after dinner. They had a little fun, feeling frisky after the months apart; it had been a while since they had been intimate. One thing after another kept coming up whether it was the twins, themselves or their schedules. Although it was a bit subdued and quicker than they wanted, it did the trick for now. In September, the tour would pass through CT and most likely there would be plenty of time to get together again.

He only had three days off, and much of it was spent traveling so the next morning he had to leave right away. He grabbed a pop-tart, said goodbye to his girls and left in a hurry. Katie was wide awake and saddened that he had to leave so quickly but at least she had gotten to spend some time with him. Despite her emotions, she managed to fall back asleep and catch a few winks before waking up an hour before she had to teach class. She scrambled out of bed, threw on some clothes scattered around, grabbed a confused Shadow and left. She made it through the door just after class started.

"Sorry Class, it's been a busy morning for me. Let me get set up real quick and we will get started." she apologized

"Are you feeling ok? You look like a mess!" one of the students asked. Katie had a great relationship with most, if not all of her students so these little quips and jokes were all in fun.

"I know, I had to get dressed in a hurry this morning, I overslept. My husband had a flight early this morning and I went to see him off and then fell back asleep and forgot to set my alarm." she explained

'I didn't know he was home." another girl stated.

"Yeah I thought he was filming the 9th season of his show? That's what the magazines said." a third girl asked. The gentlemen of the class knew or have at least heard of Katie having a husband but some didn't know what he did or who he was and others didn't care. The girls on the other hand were caught up with the latest, not that it was hard, since Katie was famous both in Hollywood and in the canine world. But they respected their privacy

"He had a few days off before leaving on tour so he came home to surprise me and the twins." she said.

"Awwww! How sweet!" the girls cooed.

Katie had finished setting up and jumped right into the lesson, moving right along to make up for lost time. She stayed after for questions and comments to clear things up if needed. Once class was over, she went to her office and straightened up a bit before she did her rounds. She had a couple hours to herself before her next class and although there was work waiting for her, she needed some time to unwind and clear her head. She was feeling a bit unmotivated since Kendall had to leave again and was going to be gone for so long. She had gotten used to him being home and getting used to his previous schedule again was going to take some time.

Summer time was a busy time for her because of the newly installed camp program and the summer education program where students have the option to continuing schooling throughout the year and graduate in 2-3years rather than 4-6 years depending on their major. The months zoomed by and soon it was only a week before the concert. The tour manager had already sent her all the credentials and tickets needed to get by security and to backstage so she was all set there. The only thing that was holding her back was the amount of work left to do. She had kept up with the schedule she had made but things just piled up unexpectedly. Her secretary, Sandy helped out and Katie's best friend, Elizabeth came by as well. Liam was better at the physical labor than paperwork, he did a lot of repairs, maintenance and cleaning rather than working with the dogs or paperwork.

Although she was far from being caught up, she left everything where it was and let Sandy deal with what was left while Katie was gone. For the most part, anything with a deadline had already been completed or would be completed while Katie was on vacation. She was taking the next week and a half off to rest up and de stress before the concert on Wednesday and Date Night on Thursday. The week slowly crept by though once she was on vacation and as much as she just wanted to settle down for the week, she kept herself busy doing cleaning, organizing or paperwork instead of just goofing off.

Katie had hired a nanny to care for the twins during the day so Katie could go to work and so could her parents. Money was no object and all kinds of safety equipment had been installed to be sure the nanny and the twins could be watched at all times and be safe from any unnecessary outside forces. With the twins cared for, Katie was free to do whatever she wanted which was a welcomed change but also a difficult one to adjust to at first. Ever since the twins were born, not only did she have little time to herself or to bond with Kendall but her pets suffered as well. Their training had gotten lax and their attitudes adjusted in all kinds of ways from disgust to curiosity to nonchalant. After being the pampered and babied pets for so long, this was a sudden change that made everything out of order and upside down. Eventually the animals got used to it and Katie took her place at the top of the 'pack' and restored order. She spent time with everyone when she could to keep the peace.

With everything in balance, things ran a lot smoother in the house. She had noticed that she gained a small amount of weight though and it bothered her. Usually she wasn't one to care about her appearance but after being fat all her life and losing more than half by the time she met Kendall and noticing the huge difference it made in her social life, she couldn't help but get a little put off. Kendall never commented about her weight, even when she was a bit heftier then she was now. She was far from being a size 0 as she sat at a 10-14 depending on the clothing but it was much better than the 24 she sat at many years ago. Katie had been dieting for the past couple weeks but didn't notice much of a difference except for a few pounds. She had been very active, walking all over the campus instead of using a golf cart as well as watching what she ate; but still she had only lost about 4lbs. She found it odd but was more worried about sending herself into an off balance and messing up her system again. Although she was cured of her condition, she feared it would come back if she wasn't careful, despite doctors instructions and explanations that it was highly unlikely to return without some severe causes.

The night of the concert finally arrived and as soon as she woke up, she left to trek upstate where the concert was being held. She arrived before the guys had shown up, it was almost an hour before the first few trucks with their equipment showed up. For some reason they were behind schedule but it wouldn't affect the concert. Katie showed all her credentials and was shown to the dressing rooms. The biggest one was kept for the guys and split into 6 different rooms or mini suites for each band member. Katie had gotten her own room to chill in for the day. She unpacked her things and unloaded Shadow and his supplies and got settled in as she waited for the others to show up. The band members were the next to show up and the backup guitarist found her to tell her that the guys were on their way soon; they had to make a few stops.

Katie was taking Shadow for a quick walk when the guys' bus rolled in. Kendall jumped off the bus just before it was parked and ran right to Katie and she jumped into his arms in joy. Shadow was happy to see Kendall as well and nuzzled him for a second before breaking away and charging towards Bullet, Pepper and Doug, the guys' pets. Carlos played with all the dogs for a moment before greeting Katie. It would be about an hour before sound check so they had some time to catch up and get settled in. Bags in hand, the guys filed into the building, leaving the dogs to play in the yard. Katie followed but not before calling Shadow in with her and sending him to bed to rest for a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

The concert went well and Katie had a blast. Once it was over, Katie waited in her dressing room for a bit as the guys cooled down and changed. Once everything was loaded up they headed to a hotel nearby to unload their things. Katie would stay the night at the hotel and return home over the weekend, once it was time for the tour to continue. Despite both of them being tired, they got a little busy before turning in for the night.

After a fun filled weekend, it was time to hit the road. Katie said goodbye to everyone and then headed on her way back home. She finished up the weekend in relaxation before returning to work on Monday. She was in a great mood and it reflected throughout the school. The whole facility was a calm environment in general, never a stressful moment; everyone was friends and got along but today and the rest of the week was different. Her happy mood lasted for a few weeks before it started to fade and she felt a little sluggish. Despite no changes in her diet and more than enough rest, she was feeling sluggish and decided to go to the doctor to make sure nothing was wrong.

After a few simple tests, it was confirmed that she was pregnant again. After the birth of the twins, Kendall was open to having more children. The twins were an accident and not planned at all but they were loved all the same. Not quite ready to start a family just because of their crazy schedules, they decided to continue building the family now to avoid huge differences in age or financial problems in the future. She kept the news to herself for now, in another couple months and she would tell him then. Her primary doctor said she was healthy and there were no major concerns any more now that her previous condition was gone. She made an appointment with her obstetrician anyway just to check in. He gave her a clean bill of health as well and scheduled to see her net month.

Kendall was none the wiser although he spent a lot of time under fire from his buds when they left Connecticut. Kendall had gotten a little too loud and excited and Logan was right next door. It was all in fun of course and soon died down but once they found out Katie was pregnant again, no doubt it might start back up again. Katie decided to surprise herself and Kendall but not knowing what they were having. It'd be a long wait but well worth it. She hadn't even started showing yet and was full of activity still and just kept it to herself for the time being. She wouldn't be able to hide it forever obviously but she'd let everyone know when it was no longer feasible to hide it. She didn't want people buzzing over her and wanted to keep things running smoothly; her doctor said she was fine and could do as she pleased.

She was pregnant through the winter and had a due date of early May so her baby bump was pretty easy to hide once she did start showing. She was growing at a fast pace and while the doctor knew what she was having, Katie still had no idea but she wondered if she was having another set of twins! She shook it from her mind and just kept shopping for anything knew that she needed. The twins were 2 years old now and no longer needed their cribs and bassinets; if Katie needed to use them, they were available. If she did have a boy though, she would need a whole new wardrobe. She bought a few pieces of newborn clothing for boys just in case but didn't wouldn't go overboard until she knew for sure.

Katie did her shopping on her own time and kept everything under wraps. But despite Katie's age of 27 and her personal life in full swing, her mother still found reasons to go into Katie's room. Naturally, she found the newborn clothes, the diapers of all sizes and other hints. She was ecstatic about the idea of another grandchild but as much as she wanted to jump to a conclusion, she didn't. She would wait as long as she could until Katie decided to come out. She didn't have to wait long though, Katie told her parents fairly quickly after her third month. She needed help getting things together but she swore her parents to secrecy; she didn't want it getting around yet.

Kendall completely missed thanksgiving and because of his schedule, he wouldn't be home until just before Christmas. None of the guys liked that idea but they didn't have a choice, with Kendall needing several months out of the year at home to help care for his kids, any time that he did have to spend on the road, was taken by any touring, interviews and photo shoots that their publicists and managers could fit in. They were on their way back to California now with one more show to do in Las Vegas before heading back to LA. Kendall had booked a flight a few weeks back to take the first one out when he returned but that was before this last show was scheduled. He cancelled his flight and pushed it down to the next morning. He wouldn't be back in California until midnight so he wouldn't get too much of a chance to sleep before then.

It was mid day when he finally returned to Connecticut and naturally no one was home, except for the nanny. He said hello to his girls and spent some time with them, listening to all the new words they learned while he was gone. The house was decked out in Christmas decorations every where he looked, giving him a cheery feeling. Christmas was in 3 days and he couldn't wait to spend it with everyone. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. He told the nanny to take the girls out for a while so he could catch a few Z's and handed her some cash for the adventures. The nanny agreed and gathered all of the girls things and left. Kendall didn't even make it upstairs and just crashed on the couch. He was sound asleep for what felt like only a few minutes when he was woken up 3 hours later by the nanny returning with the girls. She would be leaving in a few short minutes as soon as Katie's dad came home.

Kendall didn't want to be awake but he didn't have much of a choice. His daughters ran as best they could to their daddy and climbed all over him. He couldn't say no to them even if he wanted to and he tackled them lightly, tickling them. The bond they shared was strong despite their long time apart. Kendall was in full swing when Mr. Pryszweic came through the door. Kendall greeted him with the utmost respect, standing up at attention as he said hello. Katie's dad waved back and went to his room to get settled in. With two adults home, the nanny took her leave for the day, saying farewell to Kendall and the girls. Although tired, he spent the evening with the twins by watching a movie.  
Katie came in through the garage, her hands full with supplies; her dogs charged in after her, heading straight to the kitchen to get water. They jumped around, trying to get her attention to let her know that their bowls were empty and needed filling. She acknowledged them and continued to put away her equipment. She could hear the movie on in the background and soon remembered that Kendall should be coming home soon, if he wasn't already. She looked over the counter to see the familiar blond head resting on the couch arm. Cinderella was playing on the screen and the girls were at full attention.

Katie tiptoed over, to see Kendall sleeping. He had the girls' sippy cups on his lap as well as crayons, coloring books and a roll of paper towels that had been unraveled. She bent over the couch and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He woke up almost immediately with a look of shock as he jolted but soon lay back down noticing Katie's smiling face.

_"What are you smiling about? Miss me that much?"_

**"Of course I did. I thought about you everyday."**

_"So did I. I'm so glad I'm home with my girls."_

**"I see that. Looks like you all had a fun time, the living room is a mess."**

_"What…? Oh…sorry about that, I figured they'd be into the movie. I never watched Cinderella before and it was interesting._" he said trailing off.

**"Really now?"** She said with a laugh.

_"What's so funny?_" he asked

**"A 27 year old man enjoyed watching Cinderella! Don't worry, its more cute then anything. You're such a good daddy." she smiled "The movie is almost over, help me feed them?"**

"_Sure."_ he replied as he got up.

He grabbed what he could and rolled up the paper towels and headed to the kitchen as Katie prepared some pre-made toddler food from the pantry. Both parents kept on eye on the twins, looking up every so often. Katie's dad came out, wanting his own dinner but helped out slightly reluctantly by watching the kids and helping Kendall put them in their high chairs. Katie's dad was oddly quiet and Kendall figured it was just because he was stressed out or in a bad mood, neither was uncommon so he stayed quiet as well. Kendall still had no idea about Katie's pregnancy and her father was just trying to stay quiet so as not to ruin the surprise.

It was her mother she had to worry about, she couldn't stay quiet for more than a few minutes. She always let out secrets or gossip about anything. She wouldn't be home for another couple hours so they would have enough time to care for the twins and then head upstairs to be alone. Kendall was obviously tired from being overworked and all he wanted was to sleep for day. He hadn't slept very well the past few weeks and he hadn't gotten any sleep the last 2 nights, only catching a half hour to an hour here or there. Katie decided to wait until he was well rested before delivering the news. She had an appointment later in the week and she wanted Kendall to go if he wanted to.  
With the twins in bed and everything cleaned up, Katie went upstairs to find Kendall already sound asleep. She had some work to do and not wanting to wake him, she did it in her downstairs office. Her mom came in quite loud and both her and her father tried to quiet her down.

"**Kendall's sleeping!"**

"Oh he's home? Did you tell him about the baby?!"

"**SHUSSSSHHHHHHHHHH! NO! He is way to tired. I'll tell him in the morning when he's fully awake. He needs to sleep right now, he looks terrible; he spent the last few days of tour running around for interviews and mini shows and didn't get much sleep."**

**"**Oh. Ok. I'm just so excited for the two of you and I cant wait until he knows!" her mom said happily.

"**If you don't keep your voice down he's going to find out now!"** she hissed.

Katie stayed up doing all the work she needed to do and went to bed shortly after her mom turned in at about 1am. Her and her mom talked quietly in Katie's office for a little bit about the new baby and all, just making plans and showing all kinds of excitement. Katie was tired and she headed off to bed, Shadow following her up the stairs. She forced him to sleep in the hall instead of in the room to keep things quiet. Shadow didn't mind, and curled up in a corner. Katie slipped into bed and quickly fell asleep, tired out from the day's events.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning of Katie's appointment, Kendall knew something was up. Katie had a pretty laid back schedule, often times going in as late as 2 in the afternoon if she felt like it. It was one of the perks of being your own boss. Still, Katie had a pretty set routine for the most part, especially when caring for her dogs. Her schedule was just a bit off and she spent the morning doing some last minute paperwork and filing before Kendall finally asked what was up.

_"What's going on today?"_

**"I'm not going into work today, I don't think."**

_"You don't feel well?"_

**"No I feel fine, I just figured I'd spend the day with you. Plus I have a surprise."**

_"You do?"_

"**Yep! In fact, it's just about time anyway so come on."**

_"Where are we going?"_

**"You'll see!"** she said as she hustled down the stairs.

Kendall followed and jumped in the car after her. She drove them to the hospital, Kendall questioning her the entire time. He had been blindfolded so he couldn't guess by his surroundings. She helped him out of the car and through the hospital and to the doctors office where she took off the blindfold. Kendall was met with several diagrams of babies and other baby themed material. He knew right away and turned to her with a big grin.

_"Really?!"_

"**Yes!"** she squealed back.

Kendall picked her up and spun her around, excited at the thought of having another kid. He couldn't wait for the appointment and took charge of everything for her. The secretary was amused at Kendall's excitement and a nurse brought them in right away. After a few quick checks of Katie's vitals it was time for the moment of truth. Kendall wanted to know everything and Katie agreed, they wanted to be better prepared for any surprises this time around. The nurse prepared Katie's small baby bump with ice cold jelly and then the process began. It was a hard start trying to find an image at first but soon the image popped up on the monitor. The nurse checked over the growth patterns to herself, documenting what she saw before turning it over to the anxious parents.

Kendall was holding Katie's hand tight, a big smile on his face. He was a proud papa already, even more so with all the added excitement. When the nurse showed the screen, Kendall cocked his head to the side in confusion trying to understand exactly what he was looking at. This was his first sonogram and he expected things to be more clearer and defined. The nurse chuckled at Kendall's expression, noting that it's a common occurrence among not only fathers but many first time parents. Katie had seen sonograms before during her veterinary courses but also during her last pregnancy. All her sonograms had unfortunately been scheduled when Kendall was away on tour or other business so he had never seen one before. The nurse was calm and patient though as she pointed out what Kendall should look at.

"Right here is the baby's heartbeat; and this is the little tail of the spine." she said calmly, drawing on the screen. Kendall wanted to be sure and he pointed back on the screen to make sure. She smiled at Kendall he was nearly jumping for joy as he stared at the screen, touching it and outlining the fetus with his finger. "Did you want to know the sex?" the nurse asked. Kendall turned to Katie to make sure she agreed and she nodded.

"Yes." Kendall said happily. The nurse smiled and looked at the screen.

"Alright. Let me just look around a bit more and finish the exam then the doctor will come in to talk with you and check everything over, ok?" she smiled. She continued going over Katie's belly checking things out closely and writing things in her notebook profusely. She took a quick break and looked at Katie's chart. "Oh! I see you're last pregnancy was twins; do twins run in your family?"

**"On mine they do. Both my mom and dad had family with lots of twins or almost twins. I was the only child my mom had, but she said she had a few sets of twins and a set of triplets that didn't make it full term."**

_"I don't know about mine, never really looked that deeply into my family tree."_ Kendall said.

"That's alright. Genetics arent the only influences of twins. Your endocrine disorder could play a part; even though you've been cured of it, it still might have done a number on your system. It isn't a bad thing though, since you're cured, you arent in any more danger, your body functions just as it should! That's enough from me now though; let me finish my charts and the doctor will be in to see you shortly." she said as she gathered her things. She put away the machine and cleaned up all the jelly then turned on the lights before leaving the couple to stew for a bit. Katie repositioned herself in the chair to be a bit more comfortable after laying down and getting her stomach pressed with cold liquid. Kendall comforted her as they waited for the doctor to arrive. After about 10 minutes of talking, the doctor knocked on the door and slowly came inside.

"Ah, Hello there! You must be Mr. Knight! It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir." The doctor replied with a cheery grin.

_"Hello, Doctor."_ Kendall replied.

"My name is Thomas Dean; you can call me Tom. My wife is good friends with your wife's father. Katie is in good hands, don't you worry." He said, pulling Kendall into a half hug.

_"You can keep all this a secret right? I mean I don't want word getting out, that we're expecting another child, not yet anyway. Plus, as you know with our celebrity status, things can get crazy quickly if we arent careful."_

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware. Katie did her research before coming out to me. My wife told me of the circumstances and I'm more than happy to oblige, it's part of my job anyway! Now on to business, shall we? I've got a busy schedule ahead of me today, so unfortunately no time to chat. I hope you'll be joining in on appointments more often, Mr. Knight."

_"My name is Kendall. And I hope I can, I finished my show for the year and tour plans are still up in the air."_

"Such is the life of the Hollywood star it seems…what a life indeed! I understand you want to know the sex of your child correct?"

"_**Yes."**_ both replied together.

"Great. I have the notes here from the nurse but…hmm… seems like the pictures are missing…let me go grab them from the print-" the doctor said before being interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, the pictures just came out." said a nurse who just poked in.

"Ah! Thank you, Alice." the doctor replied, taking them from her. The nurse left, closing the door behind her and the doctor looked carefully at the pictures. "Hmm….now I see…"

_"Something wrong, Tom?"_ Kendall questioned.

"Not at all, Kendall. I was just a bit confused at some notes here but looking over the pictures, everything makes sense. Twins seem to run in your family, does it, Katie?"

**"Yes." **

"You had the twin girls in December of 2018..." Tom said, trailing off with his thoughts. "Let me pull up the video of your sonogram so you can see a better picture." he continued as he worked the monitor. He pushed it around to face the couple then wheeled himself around to point at the monitor. "Right here is the heartbeat, this line here is the spine, and right over here is the key to finding out the sex. The trick is, with boys, there is often a little tiny protrusion where the penis sits and on females, naturally there isn't a protrusion. As you can see over here, there is no protrusion, which means, your having another girl."

He was met with silence as the couple couldn't find the words. They were happy about having another child but a little down that it was another girl. They expressed their happiness non the less as they held each other for a while, Katie in tears of joy. Boy or girl, it'd be loved unconditionally.

"I have a little bit more news though. Looking around, things seem to be a bit different and when I looked it over again, I can see another spine. There might be another baby behind the girl but I cant be certain. In a couple weeks, when you come back, we'll take another look and hope that they move around a bit to really see everything, alright?" Tom said. As he got up and gathered the file. He left the couple to themselves and whenever they were ready, they were free to leave. They talked the entire way home, happy as a clam although Katie did express her concerns about not having a boy.

**"I really wanted a boy to pass on the family name though…"**

_"I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I know the father determines the sex of the baby, so maybe there's something I can do to prepare myself if we decide to have another."_

**"3 is a good number though. Besides, with both of us working full time in Hollywood, my parents working full time, 2 toddlers and my business, we need to be sure we can devote time to our kids."**

"_You're right. But at the same time, we wont be working in Hollywood forever, no matter how much we might want to. Once we retire from the star life we can try for more. Our 3 girls will be older and be able to take care of themselves."_

**"Or they might be out of the house. Who knows how long we'd be in Hollywood. I'm not ready to give up that life just yet!"**

"_My girls arent going anywhere! They arent allowed to date or even be around boys until they are 30! No, 40!"_

"**Easy there, no need to worry about dating just yet, they are only 2 you know!" she chuckled.**

_"Still, I want to make sure they are always safe; that they can depend on me for anything."_

**"Don't worry, they will. You've been a great dad this far into it, and it wont be any different with this one."** she assured. Kendall was satisfied and settled down. They soon returned home and naturally Katie's parents were all over them. Katie played it off that the doctor wasn't quite sure yet, the development is slower in this pregnancy but that he thought it might be a girl. Katie would return in a few weeks for another check up that would determine the sex.

The weeks passed quickly and her next appointment finally rolled around. Kendall drove Katie to the hospital and followed her to the office, helping her along the way. Katie was about4 months pregnant now and had started to show a bit now. The lobby was busy and they had access to a back door to get to the office unnoticed and took advantage of it. Katie opened the door and arrived in the back of Tom's office where his wife Geraldine was helping out. She was ecstatic to see Katie and even more excited to hear about her pregnancy as she congratulated her.

Geraldine got Katie set in one of the unoccupied rooms and told the secretary up front. A nurse came by soon and got Katie situated and started the exam once more. It was quick and although dark, the light of the screen lit up the nurse's face enough to gauge a bit of reaction. She took notes and when she was finished she left, telling them the doctor would be in soon. Tom came in a few minutes later with a huge grin on his face.

"Well now, it seems we finally have a clear shot of everything. As I thought, you are having another girl!" He started. He was met with pleased faces and Kendall hugged Katie. "Look as though you might be busy for a while…"

_"I know, 2 toddlers at home and another child on the way. I'm going to have to sort out another schedule."_ Kendall said.

"Not only that, it's a good thing you can afford it because you're expecting triplets."

_**"TRIPLETS?!"**_ they asked together stunned beyond belief. They looked at each other and then to the doctor for clarification.

"You're having 1 girl and 2 boys by the looks of things. I assume this might be it on the kids for a while, eh?" he said with a light laugh

"**We're having a boy!"** Katie said ecstatic.

"2 of them." the doctor corrected

"_Are they twins, Tom?"_ Kendall asked

"Hmm…I'm not certain. They were hiding behind each other and things are hard to see, I could perform some tests and find out but I usually don't recommend it." he said

**"That's ok, we can wait."** Katie said, not wanting to go through any tests she didn't have to.

"Have any names picked out?"

**"I had one boy name I loved for the longest time, we need to pick out names for the other two. There is so much to do still!"**

"Well, you still have plenty of time for planning. I might suggest bed rest in your 7th or 8th month depending on how big you get. Triplets can take up a lot of space pretty quickly. Don't worry though, you'll be closely monitored and everything. Congratulations to both of you and good luck! I have to meet a patient at the hospital so I'll be on my way." Tom said as he excused himself.

Kendall and Katie stayed quiet for the longest time just holding each other in excitement as they stared at the sonogram printout they were given. This was going to be a big step and so many thoughts were racing through both of their minds. Kendall was still very active in LA and things were showing no signs of stopping just yet. He didn't want to leave Katie home alone with 5 kids, there was no way she could handle that. Although she hadn't had any issues with her help since the end of her treatment a few years ago, Kendall still worried about her health, especially as she pushed her self at work. Katie was stilled concerned about her health of course but she had gotten used to living that way for so long and even now that she was all fixed up, she still took it easy to prevent any down time.

Kendall thought about how life would change for both of them. He had 2 beautiful twin girls and soon he'd have triplets. He had wanted a small size family, about 2 or 3 kids and now in such a short time he had 5 kids! He wanted to be there for his kids, but he also wanted to be able to provide for them and the longer he worked in the industry, the richer he became; in fact he was earning money just standing in the doctors office right now.

A few months later, Katie's small bump had really begun to show and her energy level had fallen slightly. She got winded doing some of the basic tasks and soon had to take a break between work days. She rearranged her schedule to continue teaching for as long as possible. Her students were more than happy to help out when they could and didn't mind when she had to sit out during practicals.

Around 7 months, her work time was cut in half. Kendall was currently on a short tour around the states and would be back in a few weeks, more than enough time before the estimated due date. Katie was getting pretty big, bigger than last time even and she found it difficult to do some basic tasks. luckily her dogs were trained pretty well and helped out much like service dogs do for disabled people. She had enough trouble keeping up with the twins. With her trusted canine pals at her side, she was able to keep up enough during times when the nanny nor her parents were available.

Melinda, the current nanny, would be moving soon sine her husband had received a new job offer in Oklahoma. Katie would need to search for a new nanny and Melinda had several suggestions from the company she worked for. Melinda had worked for Katie since the twins were born and was very trustworthy and friendly. It would still be difficult to adjust to a new a nanny. Melinda was able to stay for another few months while her husband finalized his new job and settled in first during training. this gave Katie some extra time as Melinda would be available for 24 hour care while Katie gave birth to the triplets and recovered.


	12. Chapter 12

Katie was now 7 months along and had gotten quite large. She was put on moderate bed rest for about a month and her doctor kept a close eye on her. She was healthy and happy, this pregnancy was going quite smooth as just as predicted. Because of the number of fetuses inside, Katie was nearly at her limit and in a few weeks, she would be admitted to the hospital so labor could be induced. The babies were taking up a lot of space and there was very limited space left to grow; in order to prevent any malformations or worse, it was best to take the triplets out early.

The boys were on a break from tour and from filming for the time being until the summer tour started in late June. Kendall hoped it would be enough time to spend with his new children and see them home for a few days. It was only mid February though so there was still plenty of time. Katie was scheduled to be admitted to the hospital in a few short weeks and her parents had been on an extended vacation for the last 3 weeks and might not be back in time. She had tried getting a hold of them but communication was spotty at best; she could never get a connection that was long or strong enough to get the message across.

She figured it was for the best though, no need to ruin their vacation. She knew they would love nothing more than to be there for the birth of their grandbabies but there was still time. There was also a lot that had to be done in terms of preparations. Carlos had stopped by on his way to meet family in New York and helped out a lot in exchange for a place to crash. He waited on Katie and made sure she relaxed and stayed comfortable. Kendall was busy trying to set up the new nursery, and Carlos would intermittently help.

A few days passed and James showed up; he was in the neighborhood, just beyond the border of Connecticut in New York doing a signing and meet and greet event. He figured he'd stop by and check on his band mates, upon hearing their whereabouts.

James took over for Carlos who left for New York. With James's help and know-how, the nursery was near completion. He helped Kendall put together the cribs once again and then called it a day. He stayed for dinner and would in turn stay the night. He helped out by playing with his faux nieces until it was time for bed. It wasn't too difficult putting the twins down and were out like a light within minutes.

**"I don't think it's ever been that easy to put them to bed before."** Katie said.

_"It's not every day, someone's here to tire them out!"_ Kendall laughed.

**"That's true, thanks James."** Katie said.

"Don't mention it, the little tykes grew on me. They really are sweet hearts and adorable." James said.

"N_ever thought I'd hear that from you, James."_ Kendall teased.

"Me neither, but I guess I grew up from being the care free teenager everyone knew." James sighed

"_I think we all have. We arent teenagers anymore; time to take responsibility for and do something with our lives."_ Kendall said.

"You're one to talk, Super Sperm." James teased. Katie couldn't help but laugh at the remark. Kendall was a bit embarrassed and shied away for a moment before taking it in stride.

_"Yeah, ok, real funny, James!"_ Kendall remarked. The trio spent some time playing a video game before calling it a night.

James stayed the next day as well to help Kendall finish the nursery. He had no where to be and figured he could use a mini vacation of sorts. There was plenty of room in Katie's house for everyone plus guests. Her parents weren't big on guests though so many times guests slept down stairs but it was quite roomy and functional complete with a full bathroom, private entrance and a mini kitchen of sorts. James stayed the night again then left in the morning after grabbing some breakfast. Although Kendall and Katie were rich, James left $100 on the kitchen counter as a thanks. With 3 more children on the way, no doubt the money would be put to good use.

Later in the week, Katie had another doctors appointment; it was then that Tom decided it was best if she be admitted now. The babies were growing fast and even on bed rest, it was taking a lot out of Katie. By the start of next week, Katie was packed and ready to go and Kendall drove themselves to the hospital. It would be a few days before the induction though, they would wait as long as possible before taking the triplets; every day they stayed inside meant a higher chance of survival. Triplets were common but it still had its risks.

Katie was in the hospital for 4 long weeks before the induction was started. It was a long and drawn out process and after several hours, no progress was made. One more dose was given in hopes of some change but it was mostly a waiting game. It was a long night and Katie was exhausted. It wasn't until 2:13am that the first triplet, a boy was born. The other 2 were still inside, waters unbroken. Unable to leave them inside, it was just a waiting game to see if things would progress naturally. It took 45 minutes before the next water broke and the 2nd triplet, the 2nd boy was born at 3:07am. The last twin, the girl was being stubborn and wasn't moving down. The doctors couldn't wait any longer and broke the sac by force, hoping it would induce movement downwards.

After 10 minutes when things didn't progress, it was time to go in. With the use of some tools, it was enough to make the baby move down enough to trigger a contraction. Katie was so drugged up she was half asleep but she could still feel it. She had little energy to push, despite words of encouragement. Her heart rate was slow, except during the contraction when it was given a jump start. With the help of medical staff, the baby was moved from the outside enough to be in position to be taken out on the next contraction.

Several minutes went by and still no contraction. They waited for about 10 minutes before they couldn't wait any longer. A dose of adrenaline was given and it took about a minute before things started to speed up. A powerful contraction appeared and despite having no energy, Katie managed to scream and tense at the pain. Kendall was there holding her the entire time and in a matter of seconds the final triplet was welcomed into the world at 3:33am

Katie managed to glance at all 3 of her children before they were placed on her for skin to skin contact. She touched each one weakly and then passed out for several hours. When she awoke, Kendall was sleeping on the couch and a note sit on her table. It was from her parents. They had been home for about 2 weeks and visited everyday once they learned their daughter was ready to give birth. Visiting hours had ended for the afternoon and would start up again after dinner time, so the two proud parents were alone for a couple hours.  
Kendall was a disheveled mess, his hair was all over the place, his shirt wrinkled and unbuttoned in several places. His pants had a few stains on them from what appeared to had been a food mishap. It was apparent that it had been a few days since hi last clothes change. He went home very infrequently, determined to stay by his wife's side through everything. Katie was still groggy but had more energy. The room was nearly dead silent although occasionally she could hear movement outside. It was dim in the room with the exception of the many lights of several pieces of equipment sitting at her bed side.

Since she was awake, her heart rate went up, alerting a nurse who came to check on her. She was somewhat noisy on her entrance but soon quieted down when seeing Kendall asleep. She greeted Katie with a smile and checked a few stats and asked how she was feeling. The visit was quick on the nurse left, turning off the lights and some machines that weren't needed as she went. Katie closed her eyes and relaxed for a while, almost drifting back to sleep before hearing her door slam. She shot awake and looked around, heart racing and the monitor reflecting that. Kendall snapped awake at the sound as well. A assistant doctor came in and took her time before even acknowledging the couples presence.

She seemed perturbed by something and her entrance clearly displayed her frustration. She was blunt and rather rude to both Katie and Kendall. She was forceful as she grabbed wires and Katie willy-nilly. Katie was uncomfortable and her heart monitor started going off to reflect herd comfort. The doctor assistant yanked Katie around and told her to knock it off and relax but that only got Katie more whiled up. Kendall stepped in and tried to say something but the assistant doctor told him to back off and stay out of her way as she moved around the bed and shoved him.

Kendall was upset at this display and started getting flustered at the assistant and her behavior. She came back with a vengeance and snapped at Kendall. Another nurse had walked in to check on Katie and her racing heart and upon seeing the assistant up in arms, she called for backup. A team of nurses stepped in but the assistant was a snob and told them off, playing them off as nothing but drones who fill the actual medical professionals orders.

Security arrived and everyone was removed, except a nurse who tried to help Katie with her panic attack. With Kendall's assistance, the episode passed and she was fine, shaken, but fine. The nurse apologized and stayed with the couple answering questions as she tended to Katie's needs. She explained that the assistant was very verbal and bossy. She had this 'air' about her that made her think she was the all high and might just because she was an assistant doctor which was basically a half step up from nurse. Nurses did much of the work in hospitals although they take orders directly from the doctors themselves. Although not a full doctor, the assistant had no problem giving orders as if she knew it all.

This wasn't the first encounter they had with her and it might not be the last although her strikes were plentiful so who knew for sure. Once all was safe, the nurse left the couple to relax for a while before a doctor came in to check Katie over after hearing about the fiasco. Giving her a clean bill of health and showing a bit of concern for her well being, Katie was now at ease. She and Kendall spent an hour together just talking before visiting hours started up again and sure enough her parents showed up shortly after the welcoming announcement. They heard about the encounter and were quite upset and concerned for their daughter. The doctor assured them she was fine and the assistant would no longer be tending to Katie and might quite possibly, loose her job. Satisfied, the group sat together to bond a little bit and just talk for a little while until visiting hours were over for the day.

Despite sleeping for much of the day, Katie was still quite tired and fell asleep with ease. Kendall Stayed awake for a while, just staring at the ceiling, listening to the faint sounds of the night shift doing their rounds. He finally drifted to sleep around 3am.


	13. Chapter 13

Katie spent a week in the hospital as she recovered. After a day of rest, she visited her newborn children. Her and Kendall were quite proud of the triplets being displayed in front of them. Despite their small size, they were quite healthy. They'd spend only an extra week, maybe 2, under the watchful eye of maternity professionals, before going home.

They had only decided on one name so far, Kenneth Garrett for the oldest boy. The other 2 were still nameless. The week of their stay, they spent much of their time trying to come up with the other 2 names. It wasn't uncommon for parents to still have a problem finding names and most picked one by the time the children left. It was one of the hospitals policies not to let newborns leave without a signed birth certificate and it wouldn't be signed until it had a name. Since the triplets would be spending another week, they had some time.

After a few days, Katie and Kendall found and agreed on the name Alexander Thomas for the 2nd boy. After a little more deliberating, Alexandra Paige was finally given a name. Satisfied, the certificates were signed and all was set for the moment until it was time to bring the triplets home in a week or 2. Katie still had to rest for a while though, so Kendall was more than willing to stay home. He had told the network he wouldn't be back for some time and they completely understood the circumstances. Katie's Parents were around to help out a lot as Katie kept busy with her work as she rest in the study down stairs.

Soon it was time to bring home the triplets. Despite their overall good health, the doctors kept them for 3 weeks just to see some weight put on before being released. One by one, and with the help of hospital staff, all three newborns were buckled into their car seats and then paraded through the pavilion out to the car. Guests shared congratulatory remarks and also looked amazed at the sight of triplets. Once strapped safely inside, the hospital staffed wished them good luck and waved as the car slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

At home there was no time to rest. It took a few hours before the triplets were settled into the nursery and trying to keep the twins at bay was no easy task. Jayme and Danielle were naturally curious at the sight and were also a little hurt that mommy and daddy weren't paying as much attention to them now. The new nanny, Alana had arrived and was a huge help to the family. She was friendly, caring, trustworthy and loved children. It didn't hurt that she was a fan of Kendall's music and Katie's show.

Alana kept the twins busy for much of the day before switching off with a night time nanny, Isabelle. Her job was to cater to the needs of the triplets at night so both stars could get their sleep and help care for all five of their children during the day. This was a temporary job as both parents gained their footing and adjusted to having 5 children under 5 in their midst which was no easy task for any parent. 2 toddlers were bad enough and then to add triplets was just asking for trouble.

The first few months passed rather quickly. Kendall decided to become a stay at home dad for about a year, taking a much needed break from his touring days and to bond with his children. Katie remained busy, much of the day as her business kept growing. Each year there were numerous applications to attend the school, as such new construction was ordered. She had opened up a remote location in California a few years ago, but it only contained a few classrooms and a small animal building, catering mostly to exotics and small animals. The school here on the east coast catered to cats, dogs and livestock such as horses, cows, sheep and the like.

With a growing fund and need, the west coast school began construction on a new location, expanding the school's fields of study. After 2 years, the school was in full operation, releasing some stress on the east coast school. Today, construction was still being done to expand as it became one of the top schools in the world, overcoming it's previous title of top animal school in the states. Katie enjoyed being in the middle of everything, she wanted to be sure everything went as it should so she did much of the work required to run the school, herself. It kept her busy and sometimes away from home for longer than she would have liked. She made it a point to spend time with all her children everyday, having the facility so close by, made it easy to go home when needed.

Both a day nanny and a night nanny were kept on board for at least the first year of the triplets new lives. Kendall adjusted quickly to juggling his attention to all his kids and made a great father. He took the initiative, and cared for each one's needs. After a year, he would have to return to his tour and show, so he made sure to spend as much time as possible with his children. So did the aunts and uncles. James, Logan, Carlos, Camille, Lucy and Jess made frequent visits to the household to visit their faux nieces and nephews and even offering to help care for them all.

The year passed by quickly and Kendall was off to California to shoot the next 2 seasons of his show. He'd be gone for several months catching up on all the work the group had missed out on. The guys hadn't stopped writing music though; during their free time they'd write and while Kendall was in CT with his family, the other 3 hit the recording studio to record their parts, saving Kendall's for when he returned. There would also be a short tour in the states before heading to Europe for a longer tour. With the way Kendall's schedule was working out, it would be nearly a year he would be in California.

Katie considered going with him, she had her own duties to fulfill in Cali such as her own show, her marketing and design job and her west coast school that was due for a visit. Shooting a new season would take a few months, and much of her day so pulling double duty with the marketing wouldn't be too easy. She also couldn't leave her kids behind for that long. The nannies were trustworthy and all but that was a lot to ask from them and her parents.

A few months after Kendall left, Katie received a phone call. It was the network; they were sympathetic to her situation but they also were trying to run a company. They gave her the option of retiring and being on call for future network related shows, commercials and appearances, or to go back to work at the end of the month. Unsure of what to choose, she put the question on hold for a while as she discussed with her parents. Her parents were very understanding of the situation but also rather miffed that the network had put this strain on their daughter. They encouraged her to return to work and keep working for as long as she could on television.

Katie's mother's job was hanging in the balance as budget cuts were being made. She didn't have the most years but she would be one of the first people to be let go if current plans went through. With the possibility of her mother being home full time, her father mere minutes away, and 2 full time nannies caring for the kids, Katie felt more at ease about leaving her kids home. She called the network and told them she would be there to continuing her duties. Thrilled, the network sent her everything Katie would need so she could catch up on everything. Katie packed her bags, prepared her business for her departure and studied the newest script that she would jump right into as soon as she arrived.

As soon as she landed in LA, a limo was waiting for her and took her right to headquarters so she could begin to catch up on work that was needed from her in the design and marketing sector. She spent the day working on new designs and campaigns, filling out more than half of the work waiting for her. While at home, Katie had worked on many designs at home to be submitted once she returned to LA, so all she had to do was fill out the forms to go with each one. Once she finished, she headed to her and Kendall's California home.

Kendall had definitely made himself comfy in the house but the house was more than half unused. A few dishes in the sink and his clothes strewn all about in the living room, showed Kendall's presence had been a little haphazardly. Katie put her stuff down and began to pick up some of his clothes just to put them in a pile in front of the laundry room, which hadn't been used yet by the looks o the layer of dust on the door handle. By the looks of the kitchen, it appeared that Kendall hadn't been at the house in a few days at least. She still cleaned up the mess and then set up her stuff in her bedroom.

It was quite stuffy so she opened the window and turned on the fan to get some fresh air inside. She put some of her stuff away before jumping into bed to rest for a bit. She didn't feel tired but somehow she fell asleep for the night and woke early the next morning, just before her alarm went off. She got ready, grabbed her things and went straight to the studio and jumped right into the scenes. Most of the scenes without Katie had already been done to make things go quicker when Katie did manage to arrive. This made things very easy for Katie by only working with one or 2 people at a time and getting all of her shots done at once.

Instead of taking 1 week per episode, the episodes wrapped in about 4-5 days depending on how many scenes and how many people were needed. More than halfway through with the current season, hype had begun to grow quite a bit from the teaser trailer of the new season of Katie's show that another season was ordered. The director, Quinton, already had another season scripted so everyone was called back to do it right away.

After 4 months of work, nearly 2 and a half seasons were produced. Everyone was given a week break to recuperate before returning to film all of the remaining scripts to get ahead of the demand. All in all, Quinton had written over 100 scripts in his free time. With up to 5 seasons written, it would give a huge time lapse for all the actors in order to pursue other opportunities in film and television. It would be a lot of work but they were willing to do it. It would be nearly a year of work but it would be worth in the end.

Katie still designed in her free time so she could keep up with demand and even exceed it after a few months. With 50 designs put in, it was enough to give her a break from designing new products for a while. Kendall had since left for tour a few weeks ago and the 2 barely spent any time together. Katie had a lot of work left to do but they'd both be home by the end of the year. Although busy and at times overworked, time practically flew by. Katie was free to go home so she packed up her things and scheduled a flight back to CT but spent a few days on vacation in lower California, to pamper herself.

5 days later she arrived home, it was late at night and Katie had forgotten to call ahead to let everyone know she'd be coming back. She was greeted by her faithful companion Shadow though, he had to stay behind this time and he was so happy to see her. She was thrilled to see him and just gave him all the attention he could take before giving him a treat. He stuck by her side as she made her way through the house, putting a suitcase in her study, and grabbing some water before heading up stairs.

She walked past the nursery somewhat loudly to announce her presence and not scare the nanny who was in the midst of changing Alexander's diaper. The nanny welcomed Katie home and took a step forward to give Katie a hug before Shadow pushed the nanny away with his body, looking to her sternly but with no threat. The nanny backed off and talked at a distance for a few moments before wishing Katie goodnight. Katie went to her bed room, locked her door behind her and got ready for bed.

Shadow jumped onto the king size bed and stretched out but kept an eye on Katie as she walked back and forth, putting a few things away and grabbing other things as she got undressed and ready for bed. She wandered into the bathroom and Shadow still followed her movements although he couldn't see her anymore, he listened intently. She washed up, feeling a bit clammy, drank her water and returned to her room. She shut off the light, and crawled into bed, carefully so as not to hit Shadow who blended into the dark fairly easily because of his black fur.

Once Katie was comfortable, Shadow moved around the bed and lay down on Kendall's pillow, cuddling next to his master with complete contentment. She didn't feel tired but it didn't take long for her to fall asleep; soon it was morning and Shadow had already let himself out of Katie's room. He was quite intelligent and learned very quickly. He left only to eat and be let outside before he would return to Katie's side, eventually waking her up shortly after 10 if she didn't wake up before then.

She woke up on her own today, feeling quite refreshed. It was early, something she was used to but didn't like. She was up at 6am almost everyday when filming, she liked to sleep in when she could but tried getting on a schedule that would help her to get up early. When working on the set, it wasn't uncommon to leave late at night and not return home until 11 or 12 at night, sometimes even later. With a call time of anywhere between 7-8am each day, it didn't leave her a lot of time to sleep. Feeling well rested and in a good mood, she didn't bother to get dressed just yet and went downstairs to see her mother and the nanny already busy with the daily routine.

The twins were just about 4 now; they had only been home schooled so far but in a few short weeks, they would be heading to half day preschool. This would give everyone a break for a few hours to only care for 3 children instead of 5. Once the triplets turned 3 in another year and a half, they would be enrolled into a school program right away. Both mom and nanny were surprised to see Katie home, they had been too busy to see her trail of luggage in the office and on the stairs. Katie grabbed a quick bite to eat and sat with the twins who were happy to see their mother.

Jayme and Danielle asked about their father, Kendall, as did Katie's mom. Katie replied that he left on tour and wouldn't be back until just before Halloween. With the long break the two of them took, there was a lot of work to do and catch up on. Katie had finished, 95% of her work, she only needed to continue paper work and her design sketches as well as any appearances she was scheduled for. A new CD was in the works as well but she didn't write any of the songs, just told the writers what she liked to sing about and hoped for the best.

Katie tried writing her own songs but she wasn't very good at it, or at least that's what she thought. Her songs were a bit too grown up for the crowd anyway. Recording the songs weren't that tough, there were several recording studios in CT that she could record at, at any time, complete with baby sitting. Even for interviews, there were plenty of satellite offices all around the country and the staff were always helpful when she had her hands full with her children.

Family matters had died down quite a bit since the triplets birth, now it was back to the normal everyday stuff of what is going on in the life of Katie and sometimes, Kendall. For now though, things would be pretty mellow for at least a month as Katie spent some much needed time at home with her children.


	14. Chapter 14

Katie and Kendall were soon in their mid-30's. They were both having fun with their jobs but time was running out in their contracts. They were both on their last year and were facing termination, as most stars did with Network TV as soon as they were too old to continue. While both still had a lot of energy and will left in them, the network just no longer wanted them. It was for the best though, now both parents could spend some much needed time with all 5 of their children.

The twins were 10 and the triplets were 7, they were home-schooled for a while before switching to online education and then to regular school. They all needed the socialization and the experience, and the parents needed a break during the day to just be with each other. A nanny was still on hire during the day and part of the evening, but a live in and around the clock care was no longer needed. Kendall and Katie were both very wealthy, the years of show business and numerous jobs and platforms, made them millions of dollars each year. They had invested, saved, spent, and donated but they just had more money then they knew what to do with.

They did not spoil their children but they were able to take great care of them and give them the best of everything they needed. They were quite sheltered compared to other kids their age. No fancy cell phones, there was only one computer for all of them to share and one video game console that could only be used on the weekends. Their rooms were bare of games, movies, and TV. Only a bed, desk and a bookshelf for each child.

With the kids getting bigger, rooms were starting to become cramped. It became clear that moving to a larger house might be in the near future. The rooms in the current house were just to small and the children were too old to share beds anymore. There was no room to add any rooms on the land so after a month of searching, Katie found the perfect house up state. It was a typical mansion that many stars buy but instead of having a 20-room mansion for one person, Katie and Kendall purchased a 25-room mansion for the whole family.

The land had over 100 acres, enough to build sheds and barns for the critters Katie always wanted. There were enough rooms for everyone to have a room to themselves, plus a family room, family media room, a couple of studies, a library and both an indoor and outdoor pool! Katie's family packed up their stuff and moved out within the month and headed for their new home. It took a few weeks for everyone to settle in, Katie's father was a bit anxious and gruff about the entire move, he did not want to leave the state he grew up in, but after a couple months, he settled in quite well.

It didn't take long for Katie to have pastures and barns set up to house a couple horses. It became a family adventure to go for a ride every week or 2, to just unwind after a hectic work week. Katie was as busy as ever at her job and Kendall still worked in the entertainment business with other contractors. Katie's parents were both retired and spent a few months out of the year on vacation. Things were calm and at times boring but Katie was a wife and mother now, she was never a big partier but she enjoyed being wanted and needed. Every time she heard her name called by her children, she just couldn't help but smile inside. Her greatest dream had come true. She was happy, she was healthy, she was loved.

Although Kendall and Katie were both busy with their work, they always made time for each other, even if they were to tired, they managed to spend at least a few minutes together each day. Sometimes they'd miss each other by a few minutes, as once came home just as the other left. Kendall was busy training and preparing for the yearly Big Time Rush tour so he wasn't home that much. Just before he left, the two of them went on a weekend getaway. When it was over, they went their separate ways; Katie going home and Kendall going straight to LA.  
Katie went back to work and got right into it but after a few weeks she became tired and feeling burnt out. She went to the doctor to see what was wrong to find out she was a bit malnourished and fatigued but nothing major. She adjusted to her doctors instructions and felt better after a few days but then returned to her sicken state. Her doctor called her in for some tests and when the results came back, Katie learned that she was pregnant yet again. She was happy for a little while but knew of the risks that came with having a baby after 30 in her condition. Her doctor assured her she would be closely monitored and she left satisfied.

She planned on surprising Kendall by setting up one of the spare rooms as a nursery. The twins were surprised and excited about a new sibling and helped as much as they could. Katie's parents were on one of their trips so she didn't bother them, they'd be back in time for the baby's arrival, as would Kendall. The doctor said, Katie was about 2-3 months into the pregnancy and was right on schedule. With a due date of January and the current time being mid June, there was plenty of time to prepare.

With the nursery all set up, it was now just a waiting game. Katie kept herself busy at the Academy and soon enough, Kendall arrived back home. After a day's rest he was back on his feet and started his own vacation. While Katie was busy at the academy, he figured he'd spend the day reading or playing a game or 2 while the kid's played at a neighbors. On his way to the library he passed the spare room that was now the nursery. The door was half shut, which was abnormal so he walked over to shut it. He noticed the smell of new paint and opened the door a crack to see the room freshly painted and decorated with a baby theme. The furniture was in the room but not completely in its place.

Kendall stood stunned at the display and looked at it for a long time before coming too and rushing out of the room. He ran through the mansion, grabbed his things and headed for his car. His dog, Bitty, jumped in with him and he sped off down the driveway towards the Academy. He pulled up to the gate house and the guard let him in without question. Kendall pulled haphazardly into the visitor lot and jumped out as quickly as he could and ran to the main building. The secretary wasn't there so he went straight to Katie's office. It was locked which meant she was probably teaching. The arena was out back so he ran down the hall but stopped when he heard music and laughter.  
He followed the sound to the board room and opened it to find most of the staff inside, having a party. Balloons and streamers abound, a cake was on the table by the door with the word congratulations. He burst in pretty suddenly so his presence was known, the party died down a bit and then came to a halt.

"Katie!" Kendall called. Katie peered out from the crowd at him with concern but before she could respond, Kendall ran up to her. "Is it true?!"

"…Is what true?" she asked not sure what he was talking about.

"I saw the spare room…" He said, being a bit flat.

"Oh!" she started. With out skipping a beat, she continued "Yes!"

Kendall grabbed her and she screamed with joy as he lifted her up and gave her a big kiss. The room burst with cheer as congratulations flew around. When she was back on the ground, Kendall started asking 20 questions. She answered them all without fail. Kendall stayed by Katie's side all day until the party was over, the other staff cleaned up and the 2 love birds went home. Kendall watched over Katie carefully all day, holding her hand most of the time and making sure she had everything she needed. Katie was healthy but he was just being a good husband and proud father.

Once home, things started to heat up a bit and moved into the bedroom. The rest of the night was spent in a frenzy of passionate love before both fell asleep, sleeping in the next morning. The nanny had picked up the children from their respective baby sitters and slumber parties, had made them breakfast and sent them outside to play by the time, Kendall and Katie woke up and made their appearance. They were a bit disheveled and because of Kendall's previous absence, it was pretty obvious what they had been up to. The nanny prepared the children's lunches, and Katie and Kendall went outside to play with the kids and dogs. They spent a couple hours with them before lunch time. The triplets went down for a nap and the twins watched a movie while Katie did some paperwork and Kendall organized the nursery and completed some finishing touches, making sure that everything was perfect. After a day of rest, it was back to the old grind. The twins and Kendall helped out at the academy, while the triplets were still a bit too young and stayed behind with the nanny. The first few days seemed to crawl by but soon enough it was time to return to school and then the holiday season rolled around. It wasn't long after that, when Katie had gone into labor. On January 29th, Katie gave birth to a single baby boy, Steven Thomas.

With their family now complete, the proud parents walked out of the hospital and returned home to the waiting family members. Her parents, her children and her pets were all happily waiting for her return. This was everything she could have ever hoped for. She looked up to Kendall who was staring down at his son before looking to his wife's eyes and wrapping an arm around her. He held her close, kissed the top of her head and stayed by her side. She was surrounded by people that loved her and she couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
